Dulce Condena
by Xms.Felton
Summary: En el séptimo año de Hogwarts va a ocurrir un gran evento que indirectamente unirá dos enemigos de tal manera que estarán condenados a un amor imposible. Una aventura llena de sorpresas y emociones que cambiara la vida de Draco y Hermione.
1. Los Saporues

**Hola soy Ximena y espero que les guste mi fan fic.**

**Quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta datos del 6to libro (Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe)**

**Espero que me dejen reviews escribiendo sus críticas, consejos y dudas ya que me alentara a seguir adelante.**

**Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta la historia es de Draco y Hermione.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Los Saporues**

Era una noche muy oscura y calurosa cuando una chica con rizos castaños estaba preparándose para volver a hogwarts donde aunque ella no sabia iba a pasar una aventura inolvidable.

Como siempre Hermione una chica muy insegura, pensaba que le faltaba algo, pero después de revisar y controlar la lista 5 veces estuvo segura q tenia todo lo q necesitaba para el año que le esperaba.

Cuando salio de su habitación pronta y con la maleta en su mano, sus padres le dieron un muy fuerte abrazo que demostraba lo mucho que la querían y que la iban a extrañar.

Ella sabía que también los iba a extrañar mucho, pero ya era hora de que se acostumbrara ya que en ese año iba a salir al mundo real, donde se enfrentaría a un mundo lleno de problemas, a demás ya era mayor de edad, había cumplido los 17 y había aprobado el examen de aparición con honores.

Cuando llego a la estación vio a Harry y a Ron; estos estaban más grandes y apuestos que el año pasado. Aunque ella se había hablado con ellos en el verano, no los había visto ya que se había ido a Paris como era de costumbre a visitar a su familia.

Ellos la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, estaban los tres muy contentos de verse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando vio a su grupo de amigas, Parvati, Lavander, Ginny y Luna; ellas también estaban muy cambiadas y bellas como siempre.

Pero las que quedaron más impactadas fueron ellas con el gran cambio de Hermione, tenían que admitir que ella estaba muy hermosa.

Salía un humo muy espeso del tren, indicando que estaba por salir, así que los 7 chicos decidieron entrar al expreso.

Cuando Hermione iba a entrar se pecho con un rubio cuyos ojos eran admirables y envidiados por todos en el colegio; era Draco Malfoy. Este la miro y quedo paralizado, no podía creer lo que había cambiado en el verano; sus hermosos cabellos castaños caían perfectamente, sus ojos castaños iluminaban su ternura, sus curvas eran pronunciadas y el slytherin no pudo evitar pensar que era bella. Rápidamente reacciono:

-Fíjate por donde caminas Granger- el rubio intento ser lo más arrogante posible pero por una extraña razón no pudo, el sabía que aunque estuviera muy hermosa seguía siendo una insignificante sangre sucia.

Ella se apresuro a alcanzar a sus amigos y luego del rubio entro y los busco

Encontraron un compartimiento libre y se metieron en el, aunque eran muchos lograron entrar ya que las chicas eran flacas y 4 entraban en un solo asiento.

Pocos minutos después llamaron a la puerta; era la señora del carrito con un montón de golosinas, todos querían comprar de las magníficas y exquisitas cosas que traía el famoso carrito.

Luego que todos tenían sus compras; empezaron a charlar de lo que había sucedido en el verano. Ginny y Harry estaban de novios; a Hermione esto no le pareció nada raro ya que ella conocía los sentimientos de sus dos amigos. Parvati se había comprado un gato, parecido al de Hermione y estaba muy contenta.

Esto a Ron le trajo muy malos recuerdos, ya que de no ser que su rata era un animago y vasallo de Voldermort eso no le hubiera gustado mucho. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, siempre que lo mencionaban el sentía una rabia hacía él por no haberse dado cuenta antes y haber expresado siempre tanta preocupación por su rata a la que llamaba Scabbers.

Neville, Dean y Seamus entraron al compartimiento diciéndoles a los 2 chicos que fueran con ellos a su compartimiento. Ronald y Harry asintieron cómodamente, aunque ellos fueran muy amigos de las chicas necesitaban hablar cosas de ellos aparte.

A las chicas esto tampoco les pareció importar, por lo contrario les gusto por la misma razón. Ginny contó de su romántica historia con Harry, como se habían arreglado y lo contenta que estaba. Luna había tenido un verano tranquilo, ella no era de salir mucho, prefería pasar tranquila en su casa de campo junto con los animales. Parvati había ido a Estados Unidos, generalmente ella viajaba en el verano, como Hermione; pero a diferencia de esta Parvati siempre iba a distintos lugares. En el viaje había comprado un montón de cosas, y al parecer había conocido a un chico con el cual después de llegar a su casa se habían seguido comunicando por cartas. Les mostró una fotografía a sus amigas y realmente era muy apuesto. Lavander había salido a bailar, y hecho de todo un poco en su pueblo, ya que era realmente muy social. Cuando llegaron a Hermione ella contó que había ido a Paris, como todos los veranos a visitar a sus tíos y sus primos.

El viaje había pasado muy rápido y ya se veía el castillo y parecía que lo habían ampliado. Decidieron empezar a ponerse las túnicas para la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de primer curso.

Cuando salieron del compartimiento vieron a los chicos así que se juntaron con ellos. Ronald los había pasado por unos cuantos centímetros, que a pesar de que no eran tantos se notaban.

Cuando entraron al castillo vieron mas gente de lo común y eso los sorprendió a todos bastante, pero más les sorprendió ver 5 mesas en vez de cuatro en el Gran Comedor.

Se sentaron en la de Gryffindor (que deducieron cual era por la bandera de su casa arriba de esta) y observaron la del medio. Esta estaba debajo de 2 banderas distintas, que no sabían de donde les resultaba conocida.

Cuando las 4 mesas tradicionales estaban llenas, Dumbledore habló:

-Bienvenidos alumnos y profesores a un nuevo año que nos espera con impensables sorpresas y emociones que algunas en esta misma noche se enteraran. ¡Que empiece la selección!-Luego de anunciar esto se sentó.

La profesora McGonagall estaba parada junto a una silla y con el sombrero seleccionador en una mano y con la lista en la otra. Después de unos minutos comenzó a llamar a los nuevos alumnos.

Después de terminada la selección Dumbledore dijo:

-Como les había dicho este año vamos a tener un montón de sorpresas y emociones. Ustedes se preguntaran porque hay 5 mesas y porque el colegio esta mas amplio y es porque por problemas de reforma y de seguridad los alumnos de dos colegios de magia distintos se alojaran aquí con nosotros en este año. Démosle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros y amigos; los caballeros del colegio de Durmstrang y las señoritas del colegio de Beauxbatons-

Todos estallaron en aplausos...bueno casi todos porque a la mayoría de los Slytherin les era insignificante.

En la mesa de Gryffindor había una persona en especial que estaba más contenta que todos; esta era Hermione que estaba muy feliz porque si venían los caballeros de Durmstrang significaba que venía Krum ya que aunque él se había graduado era el profesor de quidditch (enseñaba a volar, la historia del quidditch, estrategias, etc), persona que ella adoraba y se comunicaba constantemente por cartas.

La gryffindoria quería pararse e ir corriendo a saludarlo pero sabía que quedaría muy desubicado así que inmediatamente cuando lo vio le guiño un ojo y Vicktor corrió a saludarla. Para él Hermione significaba mucho.

Luego de que todos estuvieran acomodados Dumbledore volvió a hablar: - Como saben es una gran cantidad de alumnos que se alojaran en el castillo por lo tanto les asignaremos una "casa" a la cual llamaremos Saporues. El funcionamiento seguirá siendo el mismo pero con una "casa" más. Tendrán su propio equipo de quidditch y su reloj de arena. Espero que se sientan cómodos y para todos los nuevos no se puede entrar en la sección prohibida del tercer piso. ¡QUE COMIENCE EL FESTÍN!-

Luego de estas palabras aparecieron en las mesas un montón de platos con de todo un poco; desde patitas de pollo hasta polenta con jamón y choclo, los ojos de Ron estaban encantados, hacia tiempo que no comía de tanta variedad al mismo tiempo.

No a todo el mundo le gusto esa idea de que tuvieran su propia casa y su propio equipo de quidditch ya que eso sería más competencia, y eso no les convenía.

Herm había invitado a Krum a que se sentara en su mesa, y animadamente conversaban.

La Gryffindoria se sentía muy feliz al estar de nuevo con todos sus amigos, cuanto había extrañado todo eso.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer vinieron los postres, los cuales también había una inmensa cantidad y variedad.

Hermione observaban que todos estaban muy contentos: Harry estaba al lado de Ginny charlando de todo un poco; realmente hacían una linda pareja, Lavander y Parvati hablaban de chicos y cotilleaban sin parar, Luna (que siempre se pasaba para la mesa de Gryffindor ya que no se llevaba mucho con los de Ravenclaw) hablaba con Ronald y ella, estaba muy emocionada charlando con Vicktor. Tenía ganas de gritar de lo contenta que estaba, siempre fue de tener impulsos (como la cachetada que le dio a Malfoy en el tercer curso).

En ese momento por razón desconocida quiso saber que estaba haciendo y lo busco en la mesa de Slytherin. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron escalofríos y siguieron con lo suyo. Hermione pensó que había sido casualidad... aunque en el fondo pensaba que algo raro estaba sucediendo, pero no le dio importancia y continúo charlando con Krum.

Al ver que todos habían terminado Albus decidió hablar:- Este año tendrán un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con ustedes el Profesor John Joseph Demon- Hermione quedo estática, pensó que se iba a desmayar ahí en ese mismo instante... no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué hacía ahí su tio Jonhy Pepe¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada en el verano¿Dumbledore lo sabría? Si lo tenía que saber, el lo sabia todo. Menos mal que ninguno de sus compañeros conocía su segundo apellido pensó.

Entonces al frente apareció un señor con cabellos cortos y algunos rizos en su cabello castaño, sus ojos color azul irradiaban en su cara, era flaco, de estatura mediana y con unos músculos bastantes formados. Era bastante joven.

-Hola alumnos, soy John Joseph Demon como muy bien me presento mi querido colega Albus. A partir de hoy seré su nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O y espero que pueda enseñarles todo lo que se y lo entiendan. Cuando toque la clase con cada grupo les indicaré el programa, etc. Muchas gracias- y con esto volvió a sentarse en la mesa de profesores.

Lavander y Parvati no pudieron evitar decir en vos alta que el profe estaba divino, y Hermione se sintió muy incomoda con ese comentario. Tampoco sabía si debía o no decirles acerca de su tío, pero por el momento prefirió que no.

Dumbledore se paro de nuevo e indicó – Bueno la ceremonia ha terminado, prefectos lleven a la casa a los de primero a su casa correspondiente y por favor arrímensen hacia aquí los alumnos Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy-

Ambos quedaron perplejos no entendían por que tenían que ir hasta allí y menos porque tenían que ir ellos dos.

Cuando se acercaron Dumbledore les dijo: - Yo se que no se llevan muy bien pero como Hogwarts es como una familia unida tendrán que aprender a convivir pero esa no es la misión que les encomiendo hoy; lo que les quiero pedir es que en esta semana le muestren las instalaciones a los recién llegados que no todos las conocen.-

Los dos asintieron, pero cuando se alejaron Malfoy no muy educadamente le dijo a la castaña - No pienso convivir contigo te queda claro Granger?-

La castaña contesto- yo tampoco quiero convivir contigo, les mostraremos el castillo y hablara un poco cada uno.-

-Y eso quien lo decidió?- pregunto el rubio desafiándola

-Lo decidí yo; y si no tenes una idea mejor se va a hacer eso-

El rubio sabía que era una idea pasable así que sin decir nada se retiró con un aire de superioridad que cualquiera que estuviera allí no hubiera podido evitar sentir.

Hermione sabía que la idea no le había molestado porque si no, no se hubiera ido así. Aunque en verdad no entendió como no la desafió ni nada, tratándose del rey de Slytherin.

A ella no le gustaba nada pasar rato con él, porque era un engreído y discriminatorio insoportable, pero si Dubledore se los había pedido ella lo iba a hacer.

Cuando salio del Gran Salón sintió como alguien la agarraba muy fuertemente del brazo.

-Suéltame, suéltame!- gritaba Hermione que cuando se dio vuelta se dio cuenta que era Malfoy

-Quién te crees que eres para hablarme a mi así?No me hagas lastimarte sangre sucia, vos sabes que te puedo hacer lo que quiera- Afirmo el rey de Slytherin

-Soy Hermione Granger y no te tengo miedo-

Intento irse pero el rubio la agarro más fuerte para llevarla hacia debajo de la escalera principal. Este la agarro de la cintura y la arrincono en la pared. Hermione estaba temblando no sabía porque pero no podía moverse. El rubio por fin hablo:

-No me desafíes nunca más Granger, no te hagas la valiente porque el tiro te va a salir por la culata- Y con esto se fue.

Malfoy se fue muy contento sin saber que Hermione no se iba a quedar quieta ni un minuto.

Ese año había decidido hacerse valer no solo por sus amigos sino por sus enemigos. Estaba harta que la tomaran por una niña chica, estudiosa que no se divierte ni se sabe defender y este año se lo iba a demostrar a todo el mundo. Ella era estudiosa pero a demás divertida y sabía muy bien como defenderse sin que nadie tuviera que estar pendiente de ella.

Llego a su sala común pensando que no iba a ver nadie, pero sin embargo había bastante gente, incluyendo a sus amigos que estaban ansiosos por saber que les había dicho Dumbledore a ella y a Malfoy.

Hermione lo menos que quería era hablar de eso, pero decidió contarles solo lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

Luego de esto las chicas comentaron a Herm que como eran de séptimo grado cada una tenía su propia alcoba. Esto a Hermione pareció alegrarla mucho. No quiso exagerar demasiado porque sabía que no a todas les había gustado mucho esto, pero ella sabía que la privacidad era un privilegio.

Después de esto Parvati les entrego a sus amigas un paquete.

-Se los traje de Estados Unidos, es una pavadita-

Ansiosas abrieron la cajita y observaron un pequeño osito que cuando le apretabas la panza decía algo que ella misma había puesto.

Las amigas quedaron impresionadas, era realmente algo muy original. Estas abrazaron y agradecieron mucho a su amiga.

-No nos tendrías que haber traído nada- insistió Hermione- pero debo admitir que es realmente muy tierno- y con esto las 5 amigas rieron.

Hermione quería quedarse ahí toda la noche, pero sabía que tenía que ir a dormir porque si no, al siguiente día no iba a rendir nada. Así que las 5 se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en el caso de Luna fue a su sala común.

Cuando Hermione entro a su habitación no puedo evitar quedar asombrada. El dormitorio era muy amplio, tenía un ropero y 2 espejos en cada puerta, un escritorio tocador y un escritorio en el cual podía estudiar, era su habitación soñada. Su ropa ya estaba acomodada y los libros estaban en una repisa arriba del escritorio.

Fue al baño y se puso el pijama, este también era muy amplio y elegante, decorado con leones. Luego programo el despertador y al tocar la cabeza con la almohada simplemente se durmió.

Hermi a levantarse...a levantarse...hora de despertarse...ya es hora hay que ir a estudiar...Con una sonrisa en la cara...no seas vaga...afuera el vaguísimo...¡A LEVANTARSE!

El despertador sonaba, era un nuevo día, una nueva historia que contar pensó de muy buen humor Hermione apagando el despertador que sus amigas le habían grabado.

Se levanto y fue a bañarse. Se puso el uniforme y luego bajo a la sala común no había nadie, pero al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron sus amigas.

-Buenos días chicas- saludo cordialmente Hermione

-Hace mucho que nos esperas?- Pregunto con un bostezo Ginny

-No solo hace un par de minutos. ¿Cómo durmieron?-

-Bien- contestaron al unísono

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban más dormidas que despiertas, así que decidió no darles mucha charla y esperar callada a sus dos amigos.

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común se dirigieron al Gran Salón a desayunar.

El desayuno ya había empezado, pero al parecer mucha gente estaba cansada porque no había casi nadie.

Al entrar Hermione pudo observar a un rubio en la mesa de Slytherin y al verlo le dieron ganas de matarlo. Pero se contuvo y decidió pedirle permiso a su jefa de casa para que Víctor pudiera sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al recibir un si de respuesta le contó a Krum y muy contento este se fue a la mesa con la castaña.

De lo único que todo el mundo hablaba en el desayuno era de esta nueva "casa" los Saporues.

Algunos estaban contentos, esos eran los que querían conocer nueva gente; otros no les importaba, era como un grupo de gente más en Hogwarts con el cual podían sociabilizar o pelear; y otros estaban muy enfandados ya que la nueva casa demostraba gran competencia, en especial en cuanto al quidditch, ya que su profesor era Krum y esto influiría mucho en un futuro...

Hermione realmente no le hacia la diferencia si los Saporues estaban o no, lo que a ella le importaba era que estuviera Krum, ya que era un gran amigo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a los invernaderos, donde comenzarían las clases con Herbología. Esto a Neville le había encantado, ya que era su materia favorita y quería dedicarse a eso cuando saliera de Hogwarts.

La clase paso bastante rápida y cuando quisieron acordar ya estaban saliendo para ir al aula de Historia de la Magia.

Cuando llegaron el profesor no estaba, se acomodaron y esperaron unos cuantos minutos, Hermione iba a levantarse junto a sus compañeros cuando el profesor entro a la clase. Parecía muy contento y nadie entendió porque hasta que les explico:

-Han tenido el record de paciencia! Hoy comenzaremos a estudiar la paciencia en un mago. La historia no es la materia mas divertida que hay, pero este año no solo estudiaremos la historia de la magia si no como usar y cuando la magia; y la paciencia es algo que todos los magos debemos tener, porque como abran aprendido a lo largo de estos 7 años, no todos los conjuros o pociones salen en el primer intento, por eso debemos tener paciencia.

Loa alumnos quedaron boca abierta, algunos estaban enfadados por toda esta farsa y otros simplemente sorprendidos. El profesor no tenía mucho tiempo para empezar un nuevo tema, así que habló de los EXTASIS y mandó la tarea.

Cuando salieron de la clase se dirigieron al Gran Salón para almorzar, el tema sobresalido en esa hora entre los gryffindorios de séptimo era el interesante comienzo de curso del fantasma.

Hermione sin embargo no le pareció nada muy extraño, ya que había leído lo que estudiarían en el curso de Historia de la Magia y la primera unidad se trataba de eso. A demás ella conocía bien a su profesor y sabía que tenía una mente muy abierta, aunque debía admitir que nunca pensó que iba a empezar así.

Cuando llegaron al Comedor pudieron observar que la única mesa llena era la de los Saporues y ahí saltaron dudas de que materias y que tiempos tenían... con ellos era todo distinto. Pero la duda mayor la tuvo Harry, que cuando en la mañana bajo a su sala común no vio ningún anuncio del quidditch como era de costumbre al principio de cada año y más que este año la competencia no era entre 4 equipos si no entre 5.

Al parecer no solo Harry se había percatado de eso si no miembros de su misma y otras casas lo habían notado, así que el tema del almuerzo también había sido los Saporues, pero ahora se discutía si eran una amenaza o no.

Al terminar el almuerzo se dirigieron a la clase con su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes, aunque no se habían dado cuenta Hermione había salido unos minutos para poder hablar con su tío.

Cuando llegó a la clase, cansada de correr, observo un papel que decía:

_"Queridos alumnos para comenzar la clase les daré un acertijo, la clase no será en el salón y espero que hayan venido con anticipación porque si llegan después de 15 minutos del horario a clase no podrán entrar. El acertijo dice así: "Aquí podrás encontrar grandes secretos que jamás podrás descifrar, criaturas tendrás que enfrentar si muy hacia adentro tu vas, pero hoy conmigo vas a estar en el principio de este lugar, donde podrás observar una naturaleza espectacular"_

_Les desea suerte su profesor Johny Pepe _

**Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen Reviews! **

**Xms.Felton**


	2. Johny Pepe

**Hola chicos y chicas! **

**Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fic y gracias a: Clau, Dakota-Malfoy, LadyLathenia, Luz y a Esther por los reviews.**

**Bueno quiero volver a aclarar que no tomo en cuenta datos del sexto libro (Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece **

**Espero que les guste este cap! **

**Capitulo 2**

**Johny Pepe**

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía; que hacia su tío poniendo el apodo que ella le había inventado frente un mar de alumnos del colegio. Quería que la tierra se la tragara

La castaña estaba muy avergonzada pero para peor, ahora tenía que atravesar el castillo y fijarse de no cruzarse con sus amigos.

Logro cruzar el castillo sin que sus compañeros la vieran, y cruzo los dedos de que todavía no hubiera llegado nadie. Ese acertijo era muy fácil, tenían que ir al Bosque Prohibido, o mejor dicho a la entrada de este.

Cuando salio del castillo logro ver a lo lejos a su tío y se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

Corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

-Tío que haces aquí?- pregunto agitada la castaña

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar Hermy así que cuando termine la clase te dirigirás a mi oficina sola.-

-Esta bien, pero me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones tío-

-Ah y acuérdate de llamarme señor o profesor.-

-Si, es que me cuesta acostumbrarme, lo siento.-

-Conoces esos chicos que vienen ahí?- le pregunto interesado el tío

-Si son mis amigos, ah y te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con el rubio de ojos grises que viene detrás de mis amigos-

-Por que?-Pregunto John

-Porque le gusta llamar la atención y es un arrogante creído- dijo ella recordando la noche anterior

-Buenas tardes profesor – saludo cordialmente Parvati

-Buenas tardes... señorita?-

-Pavati Patil-

-Encantado- respondió un poco nervioso John ya que estaban llegando casi todos los alumnos.

Por qué saliste antes? -le pregunto Lavander junto con Ginny a Hermione

-Es que había olvidado el libro de D.C.A.O en mi habitación y no quería atrasar a todos.-mintió la castaña un poco apenada por tener que ocultarle cosas a sus mejores amigas.

-EHGG..EHGG- el profesor se aclaro la garganta haciendo así que todos los alumnos se callaran y le prestaran atención.

- Bienvenidos a la clase de D.C.A.O, no se si saben pero no todas las clases serán en la entrada del bosque prohibido, pero hoy lo decidí así porque más tarde vamos a hablar con un colega. La defensa contra las artes oscuras es mayoritariamente práctica, pero también está su parte teórica, porque si uno no sabe para que sirve un hechizo y lo conjura, puedo terminar causando un desastre. Vamos a aprender a defendernos de todas las criaturas posibles y entre nosotros. También quiero informarles, como sus profesores anteriores les habrán dicho, que este año tienen a final de curso los EXTASIS, que son los exámenes más difíciles que van a dar seguramente en toda su vida. No es por asustarlos ni nada parecido, pero espero que desde ahora estudien para poder aprobar estos exámenes con lindas calificaciones. El EXTASIS de D.C.A.O será 1/3 teórico y 2/3 práctico-

Al finalizar las palabras de John sintieron un ruido entre las plantas y de pronto salió una enorme criatura que ya habían dado. Era como un Hipogrifo, pero este era muy distinto a los que habían visto antes, e impresionaba mucho.

-Este colega era un humano pero por una poción que le pusieron en una bebida se convirtió en lo que vemos.-dijo el profesor observando las expresiones de sus alumnos

-Quiero que le hagan preguntas a él de cómo se defiende entre los hipogrifos, centauros y las demás especies y de deberes que hagan un artículo sobre lo que responda y de los métodos naturales de la defensa de un hipogrifo.-hizo una pausa y continúo- comiencen cuando quieran-

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con esta idea, así que empezaron a formular las preguntas.

La clase fue muy entretenida pero ya había llegado a su fin así que el profesor acordó a sus alumnos: - la clase ha finalizado, espero que les haya gustado y que todos hagan la tarea. Nos vemos el miércoles, por las dudas la próxima clase será en el salón.-

Después de que todos se despidieran del profesor, Hermione iba a ir hacia la oficina de su tío cuando recordó que antes tenía que preguntarle a McGonagall los horarios de los Saporues.

Luego de conseguir los horarios decidió ir a la oficina de su tío. Justo cuando iba a subir al piso donde ésta se encontraba sintió que alguien la agarro del brazo y supo que era Malfoy, porque quién más podía ser tan bruto?. Cuando se dio vuelta no se equivoco.

-Por fin te encuentro Granger, que vamos a hacer con lo de la vista guiada?- Pregunto secamente el rubio

-Conseguí sus horarios y vamos a tener que hacerlo en 6 o 7 días porque el castillo es muy grande y sus tiempos y los nuestros no concuerdan.- La castaña hizo una pausa pensando que Malfoy iba a decir algo, pero como esto no sucedió prosiguió- Así que hoy espero verte en la entrada del colegio a las 7pm, ah! Y avísales a los Saporues.-

-Hazlo tú Granger y déjate de darme órdenes.-

-Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, a demás yo me tome el tiempo de ir a buscar los horarios, es lo menos que puedes hacer.- Y con esto se dispuso a irse. Pero el rubio la tomo nuevamente del brazo.

-A mi nadie me da la espalda sangre sucia y yo nunca te pide que buscaras los horarios. Yo perfectamente podría haberle pedido a algunos de mis amigos que lo averiguara-

-AMIGOS?... a eso le llamas amigos?...a demás no lo puedes hacer tu solo? Sabía que eras vago...pero nunca pensé que serías un inútil- y después de desafiarlo supo que había metido la pata ya que el slytherin irradiaba de rabia y la agarro del cuello.

-No sabes nada de mi vida así que no te metas, y no se te ocurra nunca más hablarme así porque juro que haré tu vida imposible-

Hermione no podía respirar así que decidió no hablar hasta que la soltara.

-La próxima vez que me agarres te las vas a ver- arriesgó la gryffindoria defendiendo su orgullo.

-Es una amenza?- Pregunto descaradamente Draco

-Si- y con esto se marcho apresuradamente.

Draco estaba muy enojado quería agarrarla y matarla. No podía creer que en un momento la haya mirado como algo más... ni tampoco que Zabini quisiera acostarse con ella...era un desperdicio! Pero él no se iba a quedar quieto ni un minuto..Si Granger quería la guerra, la iba a tener.

Cuando Hermione por fin llego a la oficina de su tío observo que no había nadie, y como no tenía mucho tiempo le dejo una carta avisándole que mañana alrededor de las 16hrs iba a pasar por ahí.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala común donde seguramente sus amigos la estarían esperando.

Cuando llego sus sospechas eran acertadas, sus amigos estaban sentados en los sillones esperándola.

-Donde estabas?

- Fui a preguntar los horarios de los Saporues a McGonagall y luego me crucé con Malfoy..-La castaña hizo una pausa y se alegro por ver que Harry y Ron no estaban, porque si no se armaría un gran problema y ella no los quería involucrar. Y luego de esto continúo contando su historia.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho!-dijo Parvati bastante asombrada pero algo contenta- Debe de estar irradiando de rabia.

-Si...-dijo algo preocupada Hermione- Lo que me preocupa es que se va a querer vengar y no quiero que las lastime.

-No te preocupes estamos contigo en esto.- la apoyo Ginny

-Si Herm, tenemos que preparar una venganza nosotras también-dijo pensativa Lavander

-Pero después de que él ataque..-afirmo Hermione

-Qué es hora es?- pregunto Parvati

Hermione miro su reloj y observó que era muy tarde:-Son las 6:00 y todavía no estudie nada!- y con esto subió a su habitación agarro los libros y se dirigió a la Biblioteca.

Lavander, Parvati y Ginny ya habían terminado de estudiar así que decidieron dar una vuelta por el castillo. En esta se fijaron lo apuesto que eran los caballeros de Durmstrang aunque Ginny insistía que Harry era mucho más lindo que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí.

Cuando estaban volviendo a su sala común se chocaron con Hermione que iba corriendo como loca hacia la entrada.

-Después les explico- y con esto siguió su camino

Las chicas se miraron y decidieron mejor no preguntar.

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar y lo sabes, no me provoques-recibió fríamente el rubio a la castaña

-Perdón me retrace, comencemos-Y con esto empezó su discurso

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y si tienen alguna duda o algo no duden en preguntarme-

Se acerco a Malfoy y le dijo: hoy solo les enseñaremos la planta baja; yo el lado derecho y tú el izquierdo te parece bien?-

-No me importa, pero apúrate porque no tengo todo el día; ya bastante que te tengo que dirigirte la palabra- y con esto agarro un mapa del colegio y se puso a observarlo.

Hermione empezó el recorrido y Malfoy tenía que admitir que lo hacía bastante bien, seguramente mucho mejor que él.

Por un segundo la miro y se dio cuenta que su pollera no estaba por las rodillas, como de costumbre, sino que estaba del largo que todas las chicas menos ella anteriormente la usaban. Esto lo asombro un poco, habría cambiado enserio la castaña?

Era su turno y estaba bastante nervioso, no entendía como siendo superior que Hermione no le salían las palabras tan fácilmente.

Eran las ocho y la gryffindoria había calculado bien los tiempos, ya que habían logrado mostrar a los Saporues toda la planta baja.

-Bueno hemos llegado al Gran Salón a tiempo, aquí termina la visita guiada; espero que les haya gustado. Mañana nos encontraremos a las 18:30 en el mismo lugar ya que la primera planta nos llevara un poco más de tiempo.- Y luego de estas palabras la castaña se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde había solo 2 personas.

Los Saporues se dirigieron a su mesa pero para sorpresa de Hermione Malfoy no. Pero igual a esta no le importaba que hacía el rubio por eso no entendió porque se preocupo.

La comida apareció en la mesa y la gryffindoria comenzó a comer, aunque en verdad no tenía mucha hambre por la tensión que había pasado mientras les mostraba a los Saporues el castillo.

Aunque no pareciera Hermione era una chica muy nerviosa e introvertida, y eso a veces la perjudicaba.

Hermione vio que sus amigos entraban por la puerta del comedor y eso le asombro, ya que generalmente no llegaban tan temprano.

Se sentaron al lado de su amiga y Luna le pregunto:- como te fue con la visita guiada?-

-Bien, bien- dijo la castaña y para desviar el tema le pregunto a la rubia- y a ti como te fue en el primer día?-

-Bien por suerte-contesto Luna contenta

Luna era una chica de Ravenclaw muy pacífica que sufrió mucho y paso momentos de grandes locuras que ya había superado hacía un tiempo, se había dado cuenta que lo mejor era encontrar el equilibrio y tener paz interna, y así había logrado salir adelante.

-Que hacen aquí tan temprano?- pregunto Hermione extrañada

-Sabíamos que ibas a estar aquí temprano por lo de la visita guiada y decidimos venir para acompañarte- dijo Harry que había estado concentrado charlando con Ginny y con Ron.

-Pues veo que juntarse tanto conmigo les ha servido de algo- y luego de este comentario de la castaña rieron juntos.

La cena había sido tranquila y como siempre muy gustosa.

Hermione no era de comer mucho pero por no despreciar el trabajo que hacían los elfos, se sacrificaba y comía hasta quedar repleta.

Aunque la P.E.D.D.O no seguía en marcha, ella todavía apoyaba a los elfos trabajadores. A demás Ron y Harry habían logrado convencerla de que darles la libertad no era lo mejor para todos los elfos, y había decidido no continuar dejándoles ropa.

Al terminar la cena Luna se dirigió a su sala común y Parvati, Lavander, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione la imitaron ya que su primer día había sido agotador, en especial para esta última.

Eran las 5:45 am y Hermione se estaba levantando para ir a bañarse como era de costumbre.

Luego de vestirse y agarrar lo que necesitaba para el día, bajo a la sala común, y observo que todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí.

Se dirigieron a desayunar y luego fueron al aula de Transformaciones.

-Bienvenidos alumnos a un nuevo y último año donde todas las materias serán más complicadas, en especial transformaciones. Este año como ya sabrán a final de cursos tendrán los EXTASIS que en la mayoría de las materias incluyendo la mía habrá una parte práctica y otra teórica. Estos exámenes son muy difíciles por lo tanto espero que se pongan las pilas desde un principio.-Con esto la profesora McGonacall hizo una breve pausa y continúo- Bueno ahora sí, comencemos con la clase; por favor abran sus libros en la página 7.

Luego de finalizar la clase se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde la clase que Harry más odiaba iba a comenzar.

Harry no era el único que no tenía ganas de ir a esa clase; Neville estaba aun más asustado que Harry ya que el profesor Snape siempre lo trataba muy mal por nunca poder lograr hacer una poción bien. Pero la real razón de esto no era que el chico tímido Longbotton no supiera hacer las pociones, si no, que se ponía muy nervioso ya que le tenía miedo al profesor.

Al ir a la parte más fría del colegio Hermione tuvo que abrigarse, ya que no quería enfermarse y sabía que era muy delicada.

-Alumnos pasen por favor, y siéntensen.-con esto Severus Snape entró a la clase y cerro tras él la puerta.- Supongo que todos les habrán hablado de los EXTASIS pero yo les voy a exigir más que todos los profesores. Para aprobar mi materia tendrán que tener como mínimo un aceptable si no lo perderán. Así que no tolerare ningún error en ustedes, si cometen alguno, por más insignificante que sea, tendrán que empezar la poción de nuevo y hacer el doble. Les queda claro? -

-Si profesor.- contestaron con tono burloso los alumnos al unísono

-Bueno entonces supongo que todos serán alumnos geniales este año. Espero que de una vez por todas sigan el ejemplo de Malfoy, digno de seguir.- Y con esto apuntó al pizarrón y aparecieron las instrucciones de una poción que tenían que hacer.

Hermione no lo podía creer, ella era tan buena como él en esa materia, pero claro como Malfoy era de Slytherin Snape siempre lo iba a preferir. Ahora sí que el rubio las iba a pagar.

Luego de salir de la clase de pociones el buen humor con el cual se había despertado en Hermione desapareció.

Ahora se dirigía con sus amigos al gran salón para tener el almuerzo y después por fin ir a hablar con su tío.

Para poder ir a hablar con su tío Hermione tuvo que decirles a sus amigos que iba a preguntarle a la profesora McGonacall cuando eran las clases de artimancia, aunque en verdad eso ya lo sabía.

La castaña no se sentía nada bien teniendo que mentir, ya que ella era una chica muy sincera y honesta. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba traicionando la confianza de sus amigos y eso le dolía mucho.

Cuando terminó de almorzar se dirigió derecho al escritorio de Johny Pepe para hablar con él.

Hermione entro en la oficina y vio a su tío muy apurado agarrando unos libros.

-Ya se que habíamos quedado en vernos ahora, pero tengo una clase en 5 minutos y no te pude avisar nos vemos a las nueve aquí...chau, chau...-

Hermione estaba muy ofendida, acaso su tío la estaría evitando?

Decidió ir a la clase de Astronomía donde había quedado en encontrarse con sus amigos y vio que ellos ya estaban ahí.

Al final se había alegrado de no tener que quedarse charlando con John ya que hubiera llegado tarde a su primer clase de astronomía en el año, y eso no quería que le sucediera.

La profesora de astronomía les había hablado como todos los profesores de los exámenes finales y luego de lo que iban a dar en el año.

Termino la clase y fue rápido a estudiar a la biblioteca, ya que el resto de la tarde estaría muy ocupada.

Por suerte logro llegar en hora a la entrada por la segunda visita del castillo, en la cual esta vez ella y Draco les mostrarían la primera planta.

Hermione le susurro a Draco:-Haremos como ayer, ya que los tiempos nos dieron muy bien-

Por un segundo Draco sintió como que volaba, la cálida voz de la castaña había llegado adentro del de una manera que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera con Pansy su novia y futura esposa.

Cuando volvió a la realidad observó que la gryffindoria ya había comenzado e intento pensar las cosas más negativas hacía ella, para olvidar esa extraña sensación que había sentido.

Al terminar con la visita Hermione y Krum se aproximaron a la mesa de Gryffindor en el comedor, junto con sus otros amigos.

El día había resultado cansador para la castaña, ya que había estado corriendo de un lado para el otro.

Comió rápido y se dirigió hacia el salón de D.C.A.O donde se encontraría con su tío.

-Llegaste puntual, digno de una Granger. Cómo has estado?.- Pregunto John a su inteligente sobrina

-Bien...-hizo una pausa para analizar bien que sería lo que le cuestionaría-que haces aquí? Por qué nunca me contaste que eras profesor de D.C.A.O.?Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir? Por que?

-Bueno a tu primera pregunta: acá enseño Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Jaja-

-No te hagas el gracioso tío y respóndeme por favor!-

-Bueno, bueno pero no me llames tío, acuérdate. Nunca te conté que era profesor porque, era, pero no enseñaba y no me pareció que fuera necesario que lo supieras y por último no te dije nada porque si te decía no ibas a querer que entrara. Pero no te preocupes que solo Dumbledore sabe que vos sos mi sobrina; de tus amigas sabe alguien?

-No, no le dije a nadie, pero porque has venido a enseñar aquí...hay algo que no me cierra...-

-Bueno, la verdad es que este año van a pasar muchas cosas en Hogwarts y me pareció muy interesante venir y participar...- dijo no muy convencido John.

-Te conozco muy bien tío...- y luego de decirle esto Hermione sintió que su tío pronunciaba: "Wingardium Leviousa" y cuando se dio vuelta no podía creer lo que veía...

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado!**

**Y si tiene alguna duda, les gusto o lo que sea déjenme un review pliss! Me impulsan a seguir adelante! Es como un apoyo!Jeje**

**Chauss**

**Xms.Felton**


	3. La Caqüidica

**Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Bueno les quiero pedir mil disculpas por el gran atraso que tuve, pero mi computadora se rompió y no podía conseguir los documentos (entre ellos el fic). El problema sigue pero pude conseguir el fic, así que les dejo acá el 3er capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, gracias a mi nueva lectora tonksmex.**

**Espero sus críticas y consejos del fic en los reviews!**

**Espero que les guste**

Capitulo 3

**La Caqüidica**

Sintió miedo y a la vez rabia. Que hacía Malfoy ahí? La había estado espiando? Que pasaría ahora? Habría escuchado toda la conversación?

Todo eso pasaba por la cabeza de la gryffindoria en ese instante y lo único que logro salir de su boca fue:

-Que haces aquí?Has escuchado toda la conversación?

-Yo te estaba buscando para decirte que mañana quería empezar yo en la visita guiada, ya que siempre lo haces tú y me lleve una sorpresa al escucharte decir tío y ver a "Johny Pepe"jajaja- El rubio estaba muy contento la venganza iba a ser toda de él; aunque sabía que en el fondo no la estaba buscando para decirle nada, simplemente quería ver en que andaba y no pensaba preocuparse por lo que pudo pensar antes, estaba muy contento ya que tenía en sus manos la suerte de Hermione y nada lo podía poner mal.

La castaña miró a si tío esperando verlo seguro de lo que hacía y que iba a tener una solución, pero se preocupo al ver que su tío estaba muy pálido y nervioso y esto hizo que Hermione se empezara a marear y se desmayara.

Minutos después se despertó en una cama, y se dio cuenta que estaba en el dormitorio del tío ya que había fotos de ella y de su familia colgadas en la habitación.

Malfoy estaba sentado en una punta de la habitación, observando a la castaña con mucha atención. No podía creer que se hubiera desmayado, quizás al final esto lo hubiese metido en problemas.

-Bueno Malfoy- Hermione por fin había oído hablar a alguien.- No te voy a hechizar, porque no es lo más correcto y no puedo. Pero te voy a pedir por favor que de lo que has escuchado aquí no digas nada.-

- Y si digo que?- dijo desafiantemente el rubio, aunque no pensaba decirle a nadie, si no usarlo como chantaje.

-Si dices, vas a sentirte muy mal desde el momento que lo digas. Esos son los problemas que tienen la magia y los secretos. Supongo que todos los magos y brujas lo hemos vivido. No me vengan a decir que nunca contaron un secreto y después no se arrepintieron; ya se que no pasa con todos pero hay algunos muy fuertes o íntimos que pasa eso.- dijo John, un hombre joven pero brillante.

Los dos chicos quedaron pensativos por un rato; Malfoy sabía que en cierto punto era verdad, pero a él no le importaba arrepentirse, a demás el no tenía sentimientos, para que tenerlos?para después sentirse mal? Eso lo atomizaba todo el tiempo..; si lo tenía que decir en algún momento lo diría, estaba decidido

-Malfoy no te animas a acompañar a Hermione hasta su torre?-pidió con un tono un poco suplicativo.

-NO!-exclamó la castaña, que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo-estoy bien!a demás me puedo cuidar sola, no necesito un guarda espalda!- y con esto salió de la habitación bastante rápido para que su tío no empezara con sus bobadas de siempre.

Hermione sabía que no estaba muy bien; le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía la presión muy baja lo cual la hacía ver todo raro y estar mareada, pero por esto no iba a dejar que el rubio se le acercara.

-Ya la oyó- dijo el rubio de manera cortante, y secamente se fue.

Cuando salió del salón vio que Hermione estaba dirigiéndose para su sala común, este sabía que ella no se encontraba bien; se veía muy pálida y sus ojos que siempre brillaban, estaban apagados. Al rubio no le movió ni un pelo, después de cómo la había tratado no quería ni verla, quién se creía que era esa insignificante sangre sucia para darle la espalda alguien tan superior como él.

Hermione llegó a su sala común y vio a sus amigos esperándola. No se había dado cuenta pero había tardado mucho; ya eran las 11:00, y claro al estar desmayada no supo el tiempo que paso.

Sus amigos cuando la vieron entrar sintieron un alivio muy grande, Hermione no les había dicho a donde había ido y a esa hora no había vuelto. Cuando le fueron a hablar esta se desplomó en el suelo.

Hermione amaneció en la enfermería, no se sentía para nada bien. Sentía un vacío en el pecho, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a su tío después de lo de la noche anterior.

-Has estado teniendo algún conflicto o algo Srta. Granger?-Pregunto en tono un tanto preocupante Madame Pomfrey.

-No-mintió Hermione.

-Va a tener que descansar el día entero Srta. Granger, sus defensas están muy bajas y tuvo una bajada de presión muy brusca.-

Era lo único que le faltaba! Empezar desde un principio a faltar al colegio! Y todavía tenía que seguir dando las visitas guiadas, lo cuál le estaban empezando a aburrirla y no sabía como iba a hacer para avisarle a Malfoy...no podía ser!

Decidió descansar, ya que capaz que de tarde, si se sentía mejor podía hacer la visita guiada.

Sus amigos la habían ido a visitar en todos los tiempos libres que habían tenido y eso Hermione lo apreció mucho.

Malfoy entró en la enfermería haciendo el menos ruido posible. Se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido y decidió ir para arreglar lo de la visita guiada.

Al verla acostada en la cama, con sus pelos desordenados por la almohada le transmitió una paz indescriptible que decidió ignorar e ir al grano.

Hermione se despertó a tiempo y se sorprendió al ver un rubio parado al lado de su camilla.

-Veo que no vas a poder ir a esa estúpida visita que me está empezando a irritar, así que iré yo solo.- Luego de decir esto se fue, ya que no tenía intención ninguna de compartir el aire con la castaña.

Hermione pensó que el rubio le iba a hacer tremendo escándalo porque iba a tener que ir solo pero al final había sido todo lo contrario.

Madame Pomfrey dejó que Hermione saliera de la enfermería a la hora de almorzar, y cuando iba para ahí, logró observar que los saporues estaban terminando la visita. Se cruzo con el rubio y le pregunto: -cómo te fue?

-Bien, bien, si no fuera porque Dumbledore dijo que lo hiciéramos juntos podría hacerlo yo solo.- mintió el rubio, que realmente había necesitado a la castaña ya que su manera de hablar lo inspiraba a superarla, pero al no tener nadie a quién superar, no tuvo ganas de dar lo mejor de él.

-Que bueno- dijo la castaña poco convencida. Pero igual le iba a preguntar a Krum cuando lo viera.

Entro al comedor, y en la mesa de Gryffindor ya había bastante gente pero no vio a sus amigos. Se fue a sentar y cuando Vícktor la vio se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola Herm!Cómo estas?No tendrías que estar acostada? Disculpa que no te haya ido a visitar, pero no me acostumbro al horario todavía y a demás tuve la visita por el colegio..-

-Si, estoy bien. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que podía volver a la rutina. Y estuvo buena la visita guiada?.-

-Y...masomenos...faltabas vos ahí y no era lo mismo. Tú explicas mucho mejor y él no es demasiado carismático. Creo que todos queríamos que estuvieras vos y creo que Scott (señaló disimuladamente a su amigo) estuvo bien en decirle en que explicara bien las cosas o no explicara nada, incluso te mencionó a ti; dijo que eras mucho mejor que él. Malfoy lo quiso matar!Pero no hizo nada porque por ahí estaba McGonacall y prefirió no llamar la atención...-

"Lo sabía!" Pensó Hermione. "Era obvio que el rubio no iba a admitir lo malo que había estado en frente de ella! Menos mal que tenía a alguien de confianza para que le contara, si no quizás se hubiera sentido mal. Ella era mejor que Malfoy lo sabía."

Le iba a decir algo a Krum pero sus amigos llegaron y no pudo decirle nada.

-Como estás?No tendrías que estar acostada?Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó Luna junto a sus amigos.

-Si, estoy bien. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que podía volver a la rutina.-Les dijo Hermione de la misma manera que lo había dicho a Krum- Como ha sido su día de clases? Espero que hayan tomado apuntes! Porque me los tienen que pasar.

-Seguramente por eso te enfermaste!Pensar tanto en estudio te afecto!-dijo Harry-No te preocupes Parvati y Lavander sacaron apuntes. Ron y yo algo logramos apuntar también pero...no son tan buenos como los de ellas.-

De pronto todo el Gran Salón había parado de hablar por un llamado de atención de la cuchara con la copa "tilin-tilin-tilin-tilin-tilin"

-Buenas noches alumnos. Espero que estén pasando bien la estadía en el colegio y que los nuevos integrantes del colegio se sientan cómodos. Como sabrán los horarios este año son un poco más complicados ya que son 5 grupos; y si se habrán dado cuenta no comparten ninguna clase con los Saporues.-

Hermione se puso a pensar y era verdad, tenían clases juntos los Slytherin, con los Ravenclaw y también con los Hufflepuff pero nunca con los Saporues.

-Bueno iré al punto; como anteriormente este año tendrá un montón de sorpresas y emociones, una ya la tuvieron y hoy les voy a decir otra.

Los fanáticos del quidditch, y los mismos equipos se habrán dado cuenta que este año no hemos puesto los días y los contrincantes que tendrán; y la razón es porque este año se realizara la "Caqüidica".- Luego de que Dumbledore pronunciara estas palabras se empezaron a escuchar murmullos...

"Caqüidica?"

"Yo sabía que algo raro estaba pasando...como no iban a poner los partidos de quidditch!"

Muchos de estos comentarios se podían oír. Hermione sin embargo pensaba de donde conocía el nombre; y se dio cuenta luego de que Dumbledore volviera hablar.

Cuando el director volvió a hablar todos se callaron.

-Ustedes se preguntaran que es la Caqüidica y es una competición que se hace cada 10 años en Hogwarts o mejor dicho un "campeonato de quidditch entra las casas" con unas series de pruebas. Esta se juega con dos equipos de quidditch...cuáles? Todos lo equipos se enfrentarán como todos los años para la copa de quidditch, pero esta vez los partidos serán mas seguidos. Luego de que dos equipos queden clasificados, estos tendrán que enfrentar una serie de distintas pruebas. No tienen nada que ver con la copa de los magos aclaro. Los días de los partidos estarán en sus salas comunes mañana a la mañana. Los equipos de quidditch recibirán las reglas más adelante por su jefe o jefa de casa. Buenas Noches!- Y con esto volvió a sentarse en su mesa.

Ya sé de donde me sonaba tanto ese nombre, pensó la castaña; lo había leído en la historia de Hogwarts, incluso ahí te decía bien todo. A la mañana del siguiente día leería todo sobre la Caqüiddica y le informaría a Harry para que supiera.

-Hermione!Hermione!-Ginny la llamaba pero no parecía reaccionar, estaba muy concentrada en la Caqüidica.

Que?- preguntó sin darse cuenta de que casi todos ya habían salido del comedor.

Ya ha salido mucha gente...segura de que te sientes bien?-pregunto un poco preocupada la pelirroja

-Si, si, disculpa me quede pensando en lo que dijo Dumbledore, nada más.-dijo la castaña recordando lo que había leído.

-Esto va a estar muy bueno! Pero tenemos que empezar a practicar ya!no nos va dar el tiempo, supongo...mañana veremos bien los horarios.-El capitán de Gryffindor estaba muy emocionado

-Todavía no lo puedo creer...-Ron estaba tan colorado como su color de cabello. Estaba muy nervioso, el nunca había participado de un evento tan importante...bueno si es que llegaban a la fase de las pruebas.

-Bueno vayamos a dormir que mañana será otro día y podremos averiguar más; porque ahora va a estar muy complicado para saber alguna otra cosa...-Dijo Hermione que estaba cansada.

-Si tienes razón Herm.-La apoyo Lavander.

-Chau Luna, mañana nos tenemos que reunir para hacer el equipo.-dijo Ginny despidiéndose de su amiga con un beso.

-Buenas Noches chicos- dijo Parvati con un bostezo.

-Buenas Noches- Respondieron ellos que estaban muy emocionados por esto de la caqüidica.

La noche no para todos fue la misma. Parvati, Lavander, Luna y Hermione habían tenido una noche tranquila, que a diferencia de Ginny, Harry, Ronald y otros más, casi no habían podido dormir por la adrenalina que tan solo les tría pensar en la gran sorpresa y emoción de ese año: "La Caqüidica"

Hermione se levantó y luego de hacer lo que siempre hacía se dirigió al Comedor con sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron el clima estaba muy agitado...hablando de cómo sería y de todo lo posible que pudieran hablar de la gran noticia en la noche anterior.

Harry se había fijado los horarios de los partidos de quidditch y sería muy pronto. Su primer rival serían los Hufflepuff y eso al niño que sobrevivió le dio un poco de tranquilidad ya que sabía que su equipo era mejor que el del rival...o por lo menos el año pasado.

Mc.Gonacall todavía no había ido a buscar a Harry para explicarle todo acerca de la Caqüidica.

Ya era hora de ir a clases, hoy les tocaba un día agitado. Y Hermione todavía no se había dado cuenta de que hoy iba a volver a ver a su tío.

Después de almorzar Hermione se dirigía a la clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin saber que iba para ahí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea a donde estaba yendo les pregunto a sus amigos.

-A donde estamos yendo?-

-A la clase de D.C.A.O...tengo unas ganas de ver al profe!-dijo Parvati

-QUE!-saltó Herm que no estaba preparada para escuchar eso.

-Si Hermy...que no hiciste la tarea?..Jaja-Dijo Harry en broma...aunque cuando vio la cara de la Hermione, dudo si había hecho la tarea y la sonrisa se le borro de la cara.

-Si,si..hice los deberes...pero no pensé que hoy teníamos clases de D.C.A.O...-dijo con una expresión muy preocupada la castaña. Y si Malfoy había dicho algo?...o si lo decía ahora.?.. lo que le esperaba, pensó.

-Bueno estamos en el piso...espero que no haya que ir a ningún lado porque si no vamos a llegar tarde.-Dijo Ron

-La clase es en el salón.-afirmó Lavander

-Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Ron

-Porque la clase anterior dijo que hoy íbamos a tener en el salón.-

-Es verdad-La apoyo Parv

-Puede ser...-dijo Ron no muy convencido.

Y cuando llegaron la respuesta de Lavander era acertada, ya que el profesor y otros alumnos estaban dentro del aula.

Draco miró a Hermione y cuando esta lo miro sintió miedo, no quería parecer muy obvia pero realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-Buenos chicos-dijo el profesor Demon cerrando la puerta.-Mientras voy pasando la lista me van dejando sus trabajos arriba el escritorio.

Todos fueron dejando sus tareas y cuando llego a Parvati esta le dijo:

-Profesor le puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo ella con tono inocente pero provocativo.

-Si señorita Patil.-

-Me puede decir Parvati si quiere... ¿Cuántos años tiene?.- dijo la rubia lo más bajo posible para que nadie pudiera oírla, aunque una castaña que estaba cerca no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Tengo 27...y a qué se debe la pregunta?.

-Es que me pareció muy joven para ser profesor...-

-En esta época los profesores son más jóvenes. Incluso conozco más jóvenes que yo.-

-Ahh...-y con esto volvió a su banco.

Hermione no podía creerlo...lo único que le faltaba era que una de sus mejores amigas se enamorara de su tío!...era muy fuerte.

Al terminar de pasar la lista el profesor se paró:-Bueno cuéntenme, les gusto la clase pasada?

Parvati levantó la mano y John le dio la palabra.

-Yo creó que fue una idea muy original, y que estuvo bueno que nos pudiera contar como se defendía y el impacto que causaba frente a otras criaturas.-

-Gracias señorita Patil...alguien más tiene algo que aportar?-

-Sí-

Y todos dirigieron sus miradas a una mirada fría y seca que lo único que expresaba era odio hacia el mundo.

-Si señor Malfoy, que tiene para aportar?-

-Creo que fue algo muy aburrido y nada interesante...un libro te lo puede decir y no es necesario preguntárselo a alguien..-

-Bueno...esta bien, todos tenemos distintas opiniones... ah y de deberes te voy a mandar a ti, que busques un libro que diga todos lo que dijo el "centauro" la clase anterior.-

-No!- contestó Malfoy parándose y gritando.

-Cuando termine la clase vamos a hablar, y no se le ocurra faltarme de nuevo el respeto Señor Malfoy.-

Hermione no podía creer como su tío estaba arriesgando todo...tratarlo así. A Malfoy...eso no le gustaba nada..y ella lo sabía.

-Disculpen alumnos por toda esta discusión, continuemos con la clase.-

Al finalizar la clase Malfoy se dirigía a la salida cuando John lo llamó.

- Sr. Malfoy acérquese al escritorio por favor.-

-Que quiere ahora?..usted sabe lo que puedo hacer-dijo desafiantemente el rubio

-No le tengo miedo, no piense que se va a salir con la suya señor Malfoy, porque eso no va a ser así. No me vuelva a faltar el respeto porque no se lo voy a tolerar, espero su tarea extra para la próxima clase. Puede retirarse.

Malfoy iba a decir algo pero no se lo ocurrió que decir, así que decidió callarse e irse. Otra vez los Granger le habían dado la espalda...eso no iba a seguir ocurriendo, no lo permitiría. Se iba a vengar...y pronto.

Hermione estuvo pálida el resto del día estaba muy preocupada por su tío, no sabía lo que había pasado y si iba quedaba raro.

Paso el resto de la tarde estudiando mientras veía como Harry y Ron jugaban al Ajedrez Mágico, como era costumbre y charlaban de la Caqüidica. Ella había encontrado datos de la misma en el libro "La historia de Hogwarts" y debes en cuando aportaba algún comentario.

A Hermione le costó concentrarse, ya que estuvo pensando todo el día en el rubio, porque sería tan cruel? Ella sabía que algo tendría que haber pasado para que fuera así...lo sabía. Ella se iba a encargar de averiguarlo, la intriga la mataba...

En la sala común de Slytherin un rubio estaba abrazado de su novia charlando con sus leales compañeros; Blaise, Spencer, Goyle y Crabbe.

Malfoy estaba muy enojado, pero no permitiría que la bronca que tenía arruinara el momento con su rubia y hermosa novia. Era hora que se dedicara a ella, porque aunque se habían visto en las vacaciones la había extrañado...o mejor dicho, había extrañado pasar el tiempo con ella.

Pansy estaba abrazada al rubio con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de este.

-Porque no vamos a mi cuarto?- le pregunto provocativamente al rubio.

-Bueno..-dijo mostrando una sonrisa, ya que había esperado ese momento desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts.

Malfoy se acostó sobre la cama de Pansy quitándose la camisa y luego le dio un beso en el cuello, en el cual ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido...pero de pronto en vez de ver la cara de su hermosa novia vio la de una sangre sucia...la de HERMIONE GRANGER...

De pronto su mundo se vino abajo, que le estaba pasando...pronto volvió a la normalidad y se dio cuenta que Pansy estaba sobre él.

Luego de terminar con su novia, bajo, pero no había nadie en la sala común. Se sentó y se puso a pensar que era lo que estaba pasando..

Sin darse cuenta se había dormido y decidió irse a su cuarto: donde nadie lo molestaba, donde podía pensar, y estar solo, donde tenía "paz interna".

"Hermione Granger no invadas más mis pensamientos"pensaba

Hermione había pasado un día agotador y después de charlar con sus amigas, decidió irse a dormir. Cuando se fue a acostar decidió aprontar todo para mañana así podía dormir hasta el último momento, por suerte ya estaba llegando el fin de semana.

**Bueno acá terminó el 3er capitulo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Como ya les dije espero sus críticas y consejos por los reviews!**

**Saludos**

**Xms.Felton**


	4. La visita a Hogsmeade

**Hola chicos y chicas! **

**Bueno antes que nada quiero volver a decirles que no tomo en cuenta datos del sexto libro (Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe). **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo! A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos! Y a los de siempre gracias por seguir apoyándome! **

**Tonksmex, ****KaReN-Felmal****oromalfoy****Dakota-Malfoy****Daniih****Lado.Oscuro**** y ****silviota**** gracias por los reviews del tercer cap!**

**Silviota: más adelante te vas a enterar más del tío de Hermy y vas a entender un poco más **

**Bueno les dejo el cuarto Cap! Espero que les guste!**

**La visita a Hogsmeade**

Draco había estado pensando en una buena venganza pero no se le había ocurrido, así que sin decirles la causa iba a recurrir a sus compañeros.

Hermione se levanto, desayunó y cuando quiso acordar estaba volviendo al Gran Salón para cenar.

Ya había pasado una semana en Hogwarts y Hermione estaba llena de cosas para hacer, porque como siempre ella no solo hacía las materias que todo el mundo hacía; si no que también estudiaba otras materias.

También había tenido las visitas guiadas, que no solo le habían hecho perder mucho tiempo si no que había tenido que soportar a Malfoy, al cual prefería no desafiarlo por miedo a que delatara su secreto.

Malfoy todavía no sabía bien que hacer, pensaba decirles a sus amigos esa misma noche lo de la venganza.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, su primera práctica sería ese sábado, y tendrían que entrenar mucho tiempo. Si era necesario estaría ahí todo el día.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos en la mañana del sábado miró para afuera y se dio cuenta de que era una mañana ideal para entrenar y eso lo puso de buen humor.

Hermione sin embargo sabía que iba hacer un día difícil ya que tenía mucho que estudiar y tenía que ir a la práctica a ver a los Gryffindors ya que se lo había prometido a Harry, Ronald y Ginny, y no podía fallarles.

* * *

Malfoy se puso a pensar porque no decía nada de lo que sabía...realmente no tenía idea pero había alguna razón. El rubio les había pedido a sus amigos que fueran a los sillones de la sala común a la una del mediodía.

Cuando llegó sus amigos estaban ahí.

-Dinos Draco...porque tanto urgencia?- preguntó intrigado Blaise.

-Bueno resulta, que los gryffindors se merecen un premio...-la cara del rubio de pronto se iluminó.

-Que clase de premio?-Spencer estaba intrigado..

-Algo así como una sorpresa...y no se me ocurre que...- Draco miró a sus amigos pensativamente...

* * *

Mientras Malfoy y sus amigos pensaban que hacerles a los gryffindors Harry y su equipo estaban en el campo de quidditch practicando, ya que el partido de inauguración estaba por comenzar.

El Gryffindor se sorprendió de notar que su equipo no estaba tan mal como él pensaba que lo iba a encontrar. Estuvieron casi toda la tarde entrenando, pero Hermione no pudo estar todo ese tiempo ya que tenía cosas para hacer y una de ellas era pensar que le iba a regalar a su amiga Luna para su cumpleaños que se estaba aproximando.

Eran las 19:00hrs y los leones recién estaban llegando de la práctica. La castaña pudo notar que estaban muy cansados, así que decidió habar con ellos cuando terminaran de bañarse y aprontarse para la cena.

Mientras tanto decidió charlar con Parvati y Lavander; ellas tampoco sabían que le iban a regalar a la ravenclaw pero pensaron que sería una buena idea hacer un pijama party en honor a ella.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny aparecieron fueron a cenar,

-Como les fue?- pregunto Hermione

-Bien...pero Harry nos mato...-Dijo Ron con voz de sufrimiento

-Si Harry...creo que te has pasado un poco...-dijo Ginny de forma pacifica.

-Puede ser, pero el partido es en muy poco tiempo y ya no hay casi días para practicar, ya que todos los equipos ya han reservado cancha.- dijo Harry preocupado.

-Pero amor, nos exigiste mucho hoy, realmente estoy destrozada.- Ginny realmente se veía mal.

-Perdona cielo.- Dijo Harry dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-Te perdono, pero intenta ser un poco más compasivo la próxima vez-

-Esta bien, a demás debo admitir que están realmente muy bien. Veo que en las vacaciones han aprovechado el tiempo.-

-Es innato.- dijo la pelirroja y con esto los 4 amigos rieron.

Después de comer fueron a acostarse, había sido un día agotador en especial para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny y para sorpresa de todos Hermione no habían bajado a desayunar. Esta no tenía hambre y quería descansar.

El día fue tranquilo para los gryffindors, que por exigencia de Hermione habían estado estudiando. Ella en verdad no los había obligado, pero les había dicho que no pensaba prestarles nada y que a partir de ese momento tendrían que hacer las cosas por ellos mismos.

Todos pensaban que no lo decía enserio ya que muchas veces les había dicho lo mismo y después terminaba prestándoles los apuntes. Hermione sabía que le iba a costar no hacerlo, ya que ella era una persona muy generosa, pero había decidido hacerse valer.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin Malfoy pensaba que hacer... y eso le estaba costando trabajo.

Se le habían ocurrido miles de ideas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena...

"Porque seré tan complicado?" se preguntaba ese y cada día de su vida...

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati y Lavander planeaban la fiesta para Luna. Habían decidido hacerla en el cuarto de Hermione, que era el más grande y organizado.

Pondrían colchones en el suelo y hablarían toda la noche. Por suerte caía sábado porque sino no la podrían hacer.

Luego de organizar todo decidieron irse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente volverían con la rutina.

La semana había sido complicada. Los profesores mandaban mucha tarea y el tiempo no daba.

* * *

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Spencer estaban en los sillones, cuando por fin a Draco se le ocurrió la gran venganza.

-Ya se!- salto de pronto el rubio

-Que? que?- preguntaban interesados los slytherins

-Entraremos a la sala común de gryffindor y pondremos una bomba de olor, de esas que luego de esparcirse el olor se forman ratones, las "Yokowoko", se consiguen en Hogsmeade en Zonko.- El rubio estaba orgulloso de si mismo, sería una gran venganza, en especial sabiendo que las chicas odiaban a los ratones. Debía admitir que no les había contado todo el plan, pero pensó que sería más indicado decírselos en el mismo momento.

-Es una muy buena idea Draco.-Aportó Spencer que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

-Ya lo se.-se satisfizo el rubio.

-En especial teniendo en cuenta que este mismo sábado vamos a Hogsmeade.- Dijo Blaise.

- A sí?...-dijo Draco que no tenía idea de esa noticia y le iluminó el rostro ya que cuanto antes se vengara mas dulce sería la misma.

-Sí. Esta en el panel de avisos-dijo astutamente el Slytherin.

-Muy bien Zabbini, veo que estas más inteligente.-

-Sigo tus ejemplos.- dijo Blaise que muy bien sabía que apoyar a Draco le convenía, pero que dentro de todos los que lo rodeaban él era su más confiable compañero.

-Bueno me voy a acostar, estoy cansado.-Y con esto, el rubio se fue a dormir.

* * *

-Parvati?-dijo Dean Thomas, un muchacho de Gryffindor que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts.

-Dime Dean-Preguntó ella muy cortésmente.

-Te...te..gu..gustaría venir a Hogsmeade conmigo?-y luego de preguntarle esto un color rosado apareció en su mejillas.

-Si- dijo ella que quizás sentía algo más que amistad por el muchacho

-Bueno, gracias- y con esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus amigos. Parvati hizo lo mismo.

-Chicas, adivinen quien me invitó a Hogsmeade?- dijo Parvati con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Quién? Johny Pepe?jaja- preguntó Lavander con tono burlón. Ya que Parvati seguía coqueteándole al profesor de D.C.A.O

Cuando Hermione sintió ese comentario le dieron ganas de vomitar. En la semana había estado todo tranquilo en cuanto a ese tema, pero sin embargo ella prefería no hablar de él.

-Estas bien?-pregunto la pelirroja a Hermione que de pronto se había puesto pálida.

-Si,si..y bien, dinos quien te ha invitado a Hogsmeade.-dijo la castaña para cambiar de tema.

-Dean Thomas!-dijo la rubia, la cuál estaba muy contenta.

-Sigues jodiendo con él?Realmente no es tan lindo!- dijo Lavander que nunca había entendido como algunas chicas se fijaban en él.

-Lav!-dijo Ginny.-No digas eso! Él es realmente una muy buena persona!y eso lo tendrías que valorar.

-Bueno, en eso tenes razón.-hizo una breve pausa.-Pero entonces cómo vas a comprarle el regalo a Luna?

-Encontrare algún momento, no te preocupes.-

-No se han puesto a pensar que rápido que es la primera visita a Hogsmeade?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Realmente no..-dijo la cazadora de Gryffindor.-pero debe ser por esto de la Caqüidica.-

-Sí, supongo...-

-Lo que me preocupa es que como hacer para que Luna no este con nosotras en Hogsmeade, no porque no quiera, pero como hacemos para comprarle el regalo?- preguntó Lavander.

-No se preocupen por eso, yo tengo una idea.-dijo astutamente Hermione.

-Cual es?-preguntó Ginny

-Bueno en verdad, quizás nos va a costar un poco pero la idea es la siguiente: podemos decirle a Ron que invite a Luna, y aunque Luna no quisiera ir con él, que no creo que le moleste, le diría que si por cortesía.-

-Es una buena idea!- dijo Parvati.

-Si... pero están locas si creen que va aceptar así no más; yo conozco a mi hermano y es muy tímido con las chicas.-

-Si, ya lo sé Ginny, pero ahora entras tú en el plan. Tienes que decirle a Harry que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade y cuando vayamos a comprarle el regalo a Luna que espere un segundito afuera, por eso tenemos que tener una idea de lo que queremos comprarle.-

-Y porque piensas que mi hermano va a aceptar si yo estoy con Harry?-

-Porque si vos vas con Harry con quién va ir él?-

-Que los has pensado todo eh!...-dijo Ginny con una risa.

-SI! Incluso le he preguntado a Luna si pensaba ir con alguien, porque ya sabes como es Lonney, nunca se sabe que esperar de ella, jaja.

Luego de esto decidieron irse a acostar, les esperaba una semana complicada, ya que no estaban en cuarto ni quinto estaban en séptimo y era un año lleno de exigencias.

En el siguiente día Hermione y las chicas aprovecharon para llevar a cabo su plan, ya que la visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade era el próximo sábado.

-Harry!-Ginny llamó al león.

-Dime mi cielo- Harry se había acostumbrado a llamar así a su dulce novia.

-Quería saber si íbamos a ir juntos a Hogsmeade, porque me encantaría...-

-Me has ganado!...yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.. Me parece una excelente idea!...-

-Bueno entonces ya está dicho!- y con esto se retiro a contarle a su mejor amiga Herm que la primera parte del plan estaba realizada...la pelirroja sintió un poco de angustia ya que sentía que estaba utilizando a su novio pero se puso a pensar en lo que él le había dicho y supo que de todas formas iban a ir juntos y esto la tranquilizó.

-Bueno, ahora falta la parte más complicada, convencer a Ron.-dijo Hermione esperando que Ginny se ofreciera para hacerlo, pero como se imaginó ocurrió lo contrario.

-Sí, cuando le dirás?-

-Cuando lo vea-

-Mira allí esta.-Le dijo la pelirroja terminando con una risa, ya que quería ver como lo convencía.

Hermione sabía que tenía que ir ella y no Parvati ni Lavander, ya que ellas no tenían la misma relación que la castaña.

-Rooney..-le dijo dulcemente Hermione al pelirrojo que jugaba enérgicamente al ajedrez mágico junto a su amigo Harry.

-Que necesitas Hermione?-le dijo Ron, que por el tono de voz de la gyffindoria se dio cuenta que quería que le hiciera un favor.

-Necesito que invites a Luna a Hogsmeade-

-EHH!PORQUE?

-Es que vamos a comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños y no queremos que lo vea-

-No puedo, voy a ir con Harry.- dijo el gryffindor pensando que se iba a librar de Hermione sin saber que ella lo tenía todo pensado.

-Ehh..me había olvidado de decirte..pero yo voy a ir con Ginny-dijo Harry

-AH!Así que hicieron un complot contra mí!Les parece bien?Ustedes saben que a demás de ser un desastre con las chicas soy un poco tímido...!-

-Por favor Ron, no me vengas con esto, que no eres tan vergonzoso como antes, ya eres todo un ganador! Y lo sabes!-dijo Hermione intentando convencerlo, aunque lo que decía era verdad. Ronald había cambiado mucho de su niñez a su juventud, ya era todo un hombre, y esas cosas de niño chico ya casi se le habían ido del todo.

Al escuchar este comentario Ron se puso colorado.

-Pero porque a mí? Porque no le piden a Thomas?-reprochaba el pelirrojo

-Thomas va a ir con Parvati y a demás con quien vas tú?

-Solo! Estoy bien igual..-Ronald se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que no le molestaba tanto ir con Luna, pero no sabía porque pero cuando estaba con Luna se sentía intimidado... sentiría algo más que amistad por Lunática Lovegood?-Bueno! Esta bien!Iré!

-Gracias!-y con esto Hermione abrazo al pelirrojo- Te debo una!

-Si...y una grande!-

-Bueno, ve a decirle.-le dijo ansiosa Hermione

-Ahora?.-

-No el mes que viene...si obvio!Ahora!-

-Bueno..-

-Suerte!.-

Después de unos minutos Ronald volvió.

-Me dijo que sí- Ron no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa con su boca.-y ahora te voy a pedir que me dejes terminar de ganar una vez más a Harry al ajedrez.

-Bueno..aunque tendrían que estar estudiando.-

Hermione se reunió con las amigas y les comunicó que ya estaba en marcha el plan, que estaba saliendo todo perfecto.

Todos estaban ansiosos por la visita Hogsmeade en especial Draco Malfoy que por fin iba a vengarse de Hermione Granger.

Harry estaba preocupado porque la profesora McGonacall todavía no le había dicho nada de las reglas, etc. de la Caqüidica y quería estar preparado.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ronald, Lavander, Parvati, Thomas y Luna se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Tilín, tilín, al escuchar el ruido de una cuchara golpear suavemente una copa todos viraron la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores y pudieron como el profesor Dumbledore se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia delante.

-Como ustedes saben, todos los años a 2 alumnos de séptimo curso se les entregan los premios anuales. Pero no a cualquier alumno, estos 2 alumnos serán los más destacados en sus generaciones. Este año nos organizaremos distinto respecto a este tema, ya que como todos ustedes bien saben, tenemos otro evento:"La Caqüidica" y a demás la torre de los premios anuales hecha para los ganadores, se ha cambiado y transformado en la sala común de los Saporues. Sin embargo, no lo olvidamos y no lo podemos pasar de largo, por eso los ganadores serán reconocidos ahora pero el gran premio lo entregaremos en otro momento. Los ganadores tendrán más privilegios y más responsabilidades.- Dumbledore hizo una pausa, en la cual pudo observar a los alumnos muy nerviosos

"Ya me parecía raro que no hubieran entregado los premios anuales..."pensó Hermione.

-Y el primer premio es para...-Dumbledore continúo.- HERMINE GRANGER DE GRYIFFINDOR! Ven hacía adelante.

Hermione no lo podía creer, en el fondo tenía una leve esperanza de que pudiera ser para ella, pero no lo quería reconocer, quería gritar de la emoción. Al escuchar su nombre sus amigos se pararon para abrazarla.

La castaña se dirigió al frente y McGonacall dijo.

-Entrego con honor esta medalla a una alumna destacada en todos sus años aquí. No solo por su inigualable inteligencia si no por su vivaz personalidad y valentía.- La profesora le dijo esto con mucho orgullo y le puso la medalla.- Felicitaciones!-

Hermione pudo observar como sus compañeros aplaudían y lo contento que estaba su tío.

Al mirarlo este le hizo una guiñada, y esta disimuladamente se la devolvió. La chica se preguntaba quien sería el otro ganador y quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar el nombre que Dumbledore pronunció.

Dumbledore habló de vuelta-Y el segundo premio anual es para DRACO MALFOY DE SLYTHERIN!Venga al frente por favor.-

Los Slytherin aplaudían sagazmente orgullosos de su "REY". Hermione no lo podía creer, este no se comparaba con ella. Bueno esto fue lo que pensó por primera vez, pero luego se dio cuenta, que Draco era un buen Mago pero lo que lo diferenciaba de ella era su honesta personalidad.

-Le entrego esta medalla a un digno de ser entregada.-Dijo Snape poniéndole la medalla a Draco.

Hermione y el rubio fueron a sus respectivos lugares muy orgullos y luego de esto el banquete comenzó.

La castaña estaba impactada, como podía ser el ganador ese rubio que ella odiaba tanto. Después de pensarlo un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era tan injusto; después de ella él era el mejor en cuanto capacidad mental, pero después era un arrogante y eso no lo podía tolerar

-Felicidades Herm!- dijo Ginny muy contenta.

-Bien hecho!-dijo Lav apoyándola.

-Te lo merecías mucho más que Malfoy, tendrían que haber sido los dos para vos!-dijo Ronald

-Si es verdad- lo sustento Harry.

Todos felicitaban a la castaña, la cual estaba muy contenta e impactada, demasiada emoción para un día pensó.

* * *

Al terminar la cena todos se fueron a dormir. Sin embargo Harry se sentó a un lado de la ventana, como de costumbre cuando no podía dormir. Miraba el cielo y recordó cuando su padrino se fue volando sobre Buckbeacks el hipogrifo, en busca de la libertad; ante este pensamiento el morocho no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Harry realmente lo extrañaba, la única persona de su familia que tenía viva, se había ido y por su culpa... A veces Harry también le echaba la culpa a Dumbledore, aunque el verdadero culpable había sido Voldemort . El gryffindor estaba triste y sabía que algún día llegaría el día en el cual vengaría a sus padres y a Sirius.

Luego de un tiempo decidió irse a dormir.

* * *

Hermione se levantó muy contenta, se sentía una reina, uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad.

La semana paso volando y la visita a Hogsmeade se les había venido encima.

"Hoy comenzara el plan" se dijo Draco que tenía mucha sed de venganza.

Hermione se levantó y se puso un Jean, una blusa blanca con encajes y una jacketa de Jean. Se recogió el pelo, tomó unas monedas y salió de su habitación.

Sus amigos y ella se dirigieron al tren, subieron y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando choco su mirada con la de Malfoy. Ella ya había olvidado todo lo que había pasado antes, y pensaba que el rubio también lo había hecho..., cuánto se equivocaba.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y Luna se fue con Ronald, Ginny con Harry Y Parvati con Dean.

-Hermione..-dijo suavemente Lavander.

-Que Lav?-

-No te molesta si paseo con Ernie...-

-No..-dijo Hermione.- Me parecía raro que fueras a ir sola...pero acuérdate de encontrarnos a las 4:00 en donde acordamos.-

-Si no te preocupes.-

Hermione visitó cada lugar de Hogsmeade y se le ocurrieron un montón de ideas para regalarle a Luna.

-Bueno vayamos rápido a Zonko que después se llena de gente- dijo Malfoy a sus amigos.

-Adelante Pansy-dijo Zabini guiñándole un ojo y abriendo la puerta para que entrara la chica.

-Caballeros-dijo amablemente el señor de la tienda-que andan buscando?-

-La bomba "Yokowoko"-dijo Draco casi en un susurro.

-Muy conocida, muy conocida...para que la quiere?-

-Eso no es asunto de usted, tan solo véndame lo que le pido-dijo Draco que casi agarra al pobre hombre del cuello.

-Déjeme fijarme...-

Minutos después.

-Me temo que se nos ha acabo lo que usted nos pide, pero puedo ofrecerles otra cosa si quiere-

-NO!YO QUIERO ESO!-dijo muy maleducadamente y gritando Draco.

- Vayámonos...esta tienda ha decaído mucho!

-Y ahora que haremos?- dijo Zabini.

-No lo sé.-dijo Malfoy

-Yo sí.-dijo Spencer

Malfoy paró de besar a su novia para ver lo que Jack le iba a decir.

-Tenemos que encontrar una persona que lo compre pero venden una casi igual que salen cucarachas en vez de ratones, en "Sortilegios Weasley"-

-Me rehúso a comprar algo ahí Spencer- dijo frívolamente el rubio.

-Es la única opción que nos queda cariño.-dijo Pansy

-Bueno pero ustedes se encargan de ese negocio, me repugna pensar que voy a tocar algo que haya tocado alguna de esas comadrejas-

Hermione se dirigía a la tienda de los gemelos cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-Si no vas a "Sortilegios Weasley " y compras 5 bombas "Cucoruca", entonces despídete de tu felicidad!-

Se arrimó al callejón y vio a Jack, Blaise, Pansy y Draco (se sorprendió al no ver a Crabbe ni a Goyle) gritando y amenazando a un niño. Sin darse cuenta piso una rama lo cual llamó la atención de los slytherin y se fijaron en ella. Hermione salió corriendo.

-Espérenme...yo me voy a encargar de esta maldita perra.-dijo Draco.

* * *

Draco la alcanzó con facilidad ya que era todo un deportista. La llevo arrastrándola hacia atrás de unas tiendas donde nadie podía verlos.

-Suéltame!-Hermione pataleaba intentando hacerle algún daño aunque ella sabía que eso no era posible.

-Mira maldita perra!Déjate de entrometerte en las cosas que no te incumben..o si no..-

-O si no que Malfoy? Que me vas a hacer? No te tengo miedo ya te dije.-

Draco arrinconó a la castaña a la pared, tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron. Draco sabía que ella se sentía incomoda y sin motivo conocido el sentía algo extraño.

Hermione temblaba y torció su cabeza hacía un costado.

-Si tan solo esto te pone nerviosa, no sabes las cosas que te puedo hacer para que te vuelvas loca. Así que no te metas en cosas en las que nadie te llamo.-

Pansy se acerco y vio la escena, luego de esto salió corriendo. Justo antes de esto Malfoy la vio.

-Si se me arma un lió te las vas a ver Granger.-

Hermione cayó al piso dolorida de las muñecas, por donde Draco la había agarrado.

"Porque me pasa todo a mí se preguntaba, porque?. Debo ser fuerte, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente no!. Sos una estupida Hermione! Imagínate si ahora cuenta lo de tu tío? Contrólate!"

* * *

Hermione se levanto y se refregó los ojos intentando ocultar que de ellos habían caído lágrimas. Se dirigió a la tienda de Fred y George y estos la saludaron con un enorme abrazó.

-Fred, George, que grandes que están!- exclamó la castaña que también estaba contenta de verlos.

-Y muy guapos verdad George?-

-Eso nunca nos ha faltado hermanito jaja.-

-Y como marcha la tienda?-

-Excelente como podrás ver.-dijo George muy orgulloso.

-Una pregunta..va dos..-

-Dinos-

-Ustedes venden una bomba llamada "Cucoruca"?-

-Sí.-

-¿Qué es?

-Es una de nuestras más grandes invenciones, tira olor y cucarachas.La quieres comprar? Es muy barata-dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo

-No, no. Jaja. Y..hay alguna manera de evitar que explote?.-

-Pues..sí..pero eso solo lo sabemos Fred y yo-

-Y no me podrían decir?-

-No..es un secreto de compañía..-dijo Fred.

-Pero necesito saber..-

-Bueno..dinos porque y te diremos..-dijo George

-Bueno es tengo miedo de que la pongan en mi sala común o en mi habitación o algo..no se! Díganme por favor..!

-Bueno, esta bien te diremos pero solo por ser vos..pero no puedes decirle a nadie..-dijo Fred

-Gracias chicos!-

-Lo que tienes que hacer es decir 3 veces la palabra "Acurocuc", entonces se te va a crear un cronometro..que es el de la bomba o las bombas; vuelves a decir lo mismo 3 veces y todas las bombas automáticamente se desactivan.-

-Gracias chicos!Son lo máximo!Jaja- Después de charlar con los gemelos se dirigió al lugar de encuentro donde tiempo después aparecieron sus amigas.

Luego de recorrer todos los comercios se decidieron y le regalaría un hermoso vestido negro con brillos, que lo podría usar para uno de los cuantos bailes que había en Hogwarts cada año. Y también un collar y unas caravanas que hacían juego con el vestido.

Luego de esto, se juntaron con lo chicos y con Luna (que por suerte no sospechaba nada) a tomar cervezas de mantequilla.

Hermione decidió no contarles nada de lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy, pensó que era mejor así.

-Y tú que has hecho?- Le preguntó Lav a Hermione.

-Perdonen, me perdí un capitulo.. Que no iban a ir las dos juntas?- Preguntó Parvati.

-Me parece que yo también me perdí ese capitulo.-dijo Ginny.

-Pues..hubo un cambió de planes. Ernie McMillan me pidió si lo acompañaba y no me pude negar...

-Y has dejado a Hermione sola?-dijo Ginny indignada por el comentario de su amiga.

-Chicas, chicas!No discutan más, que yo he estado bien-dijo Hermione que ya se había cansado de escucharlas discutir por un tema que en realidad no les cambiaba nada.

-De suerte...te podrían a ver hecho cualquier cosa.-dijo Parvati.

-Si es verdad.- la apoyo Ginny.

-Basta! Me tienen harta!- y con este comentario Hermione se dirigió al tren.

-Dijimos algo malo?-dijo Parvati.

-Me parece que sí.-afirmó Ginny

* * *

De pronto Hermione sintió que la puerta de su compartimiento se abría, pero decidió seguir mirando por la ventana.

-Hermione?Estas bien?-

La castaña se dio cuenta de que era Ginny (su mejor amiga, y la que mejor la comprendía) y decidió hablarle. Por más de que se llevara con Lavander, con Parvati y con Luna, Ginny era como su hermana.

-Mas o menos...-

-Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Es que estoy harta que todo el mundo se meta en mi vida, que me traten como una niña, como si no me supiera defender!.-

-Tienes razón, es que nos preocupamos por ti...-

-No digo que este mal que se preocupen por mí, pienso que esta mal, que discutan cosas sobre mí que a mi ni siquiera me importan! A demás se preocupan demasiado.-

-Bueno..perdónanos..Es que te queremos mucho.-

-Yo también las quiero Ginny- y con esto le dio un muy fuerte abrazó.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, todas se fueron a acostar, estaban muy cansadas. Ronald y Harry sin embargo se quedaron un rato en la sala común. El pelirrojo le estaba contando su salida con Luna a Hogsmeade. Harry todavía no podía creer lo que su amigo le contaba, como podía sentirse atraído por Luna?

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin

-Pansy!Pansy!-

-Malfoy...te vi! Te vi con esa maldita sangre sucia!-

-La estaba asustando un poco Pansy!Enserio crees que te cambiaria por ella?O que tendría una aventura con ella?Me sorprendes..Malditos celos!-

-Tienes razón...perdóname..-Pansy se quito las lágrimas de la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Quieres venir a mi cuarto?

Draco no tenía ganas de ir, pero fue igual para que Pansy no dudara más sobre otras relaciones. Él estaba seguro que ella sabía que no era la única, pero Pansy se conformaba con ser la novia "oficial".

**Bueno aquí termino el capitulo 4! **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Déjenme muchos reviews con sus dudas, apoyos, críticas, consejos y todo lo que quieran que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo:D**

**Chaus!**

**Xms.Felton**


	5. La Desaparición

**Hola lectores!**

**Bueno la verdad que no tengo palabras de disculpas, ya que los he dejado por un gran tiempo..**

**Feliz año! La verdad que el final del 2006 estuvo medio complicado y no he tenidoo tiempo para el fic, pero un nuevo año ha comenzado y estoy de vacaciones así que ahora no tengo excusas! jeje**

**Quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta datos del sexto libro (Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe)**

**Bueno acá les dejo el quinto capitulo!**

**La desaparición**

_En la sala común de Slytherin _

_-Pansy!Pansy!-_

_-Malfoy...te vi! Te vi con esa maldita sangre sucia!-_

_-La estaba asustando un poco Pansy!Enserio crees que te cambiaria por ella?O que tendría una aventura con ella?Me sorprendes..Malditos celos!-_

_-Tienes razón...perdóname..-Pansy se quito las lágrimas de la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Quieres venir a mi cuarto?_

_Draco no tenía ganas de ir, pero fue igual para que Pansy no dudara más sobre otras relaciones. Él estaba seguro que ella sabía que no era la única, pero Pansy se conformaba con ser la novia "oficial"._

* * *

La semana había comenzado bien, en Hogwarts los alumnos estaban teniendo las pruebas evaluativas, lo cual causaba un gran nerviosismo en todos, en especial en Hermione Granger.

Harry también estaba preocupado, porque con esto de las pruebas no le daba tiempo para entrenar con su equipo y el partido cada vez estaba más cerca.

Las chicas ya le habían dicho que el día de su cumpleaños durmiera con ellas, y ella muy contenta había aceptado. Lo que más deseaba en el día de su cumpleaños era pasarlo con la gente que más quería.

Harry y Ron estaban estudiando frente a la chimenea en la sala común.

-Y...Ron..le vas a comprar algo a Looney por el cumple??-Le dijo Harry tomándole un poco el pelo.

-Ya le he comprado. Al final, cuando fuimos a tomar cervezas de Mantequilla, yo dije que iba al baño y en verdad fui a comprarle algo que juntos habíamos visto y ella mencionó que le gustaba.-

-Pues, Ron que astuto que has sido!!...se ves que sientes realmente algo por ella..-

-No se que es lo que siento..-dijo Ron que se veía realmente confundido-pero sé que es un cariño especial...

-Es amor...estas enamorado!!!jaja-

-No se...no se..y vos ya le compraste algo??-

-Sí, tu hermana me ayudó a elegirlo.-

-Y..Como andan las cosas con mi hermana???La cuidas verdad??-

-Andan muy bien y obvio que la cuido. Por favor Ron!!! Confía en mi!-

-Bueno..es que se me hace extraño que mi mejor amigo salga con mi hermana!!!. Todavía no me acostumbro.-

-Ok, pero acostúmbrate, porque esto me esta empezando a fastidiar un poco.-

-Me parece que Hermy al fin y al cabo dijo la verdad de que no nos ayudaría.-Dijo Ron un poco preocupado.

-Eso parece...pero espero que no.-

-Y todavía no terminan chicos??- dijo Hermione que se había sentado en una butaca cerca de ellos.

-No...Gracias!!Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a venir a ayudarnos!!- Dijo Ron esperanzado.

-Te equivocas...yo pensé que si habían terminado iban a ir con nosotras a cenar.-

-Ahh...así que ayudas a ellas y a nosotros no...Me parece muy mal que nos hayas cambiado!.-dijo Ronald empezando una pelea como ya era habitual con Hermione

-Estas interpretando cualquier cosa Ron!!.Yo no ayude a nadie solo estudiábamos en la misma mesa y no permitía ruido!!Ustedes saben que lo detesto cuando estudio. Déjate de tus tontos caprichos y madura de una vez Ron!- Y con esto se fue, resignada ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Vamos chicas.-dijo la castaña a sus amigas y se dirigió al comedor a cenar.

-No lo puedo creer Harry, realmente no.- Dijo Ron un poco frustrado.

-Hay que entenderla, debe sentirse utilizada...-dijo Harry

-Por nosotros..Pero por ellas no.-

-Confiemos en su palabra Ron-

-No es que no confié, pero te crees que las chiquilinas no le habrán copiado sin que se haya dado cuenta?? Eh??

-No creo que Hermione sea tan estupida, no deberías dudar acerca de ella.-Harry hizo una pausa-Vayamos a comer, continuaremos luego.

* * *

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y junto con ellos llegaba mucha gente. Todos habían aprovechado hasta el último momento para estudiar. Excepto la mesa de los Saporues, la cual ya casi no había nadie. Debían admitir que eran muy raros.

Ronald llegó y ni miro a Hermione; esta hizo lo mismo. Harry deseaba que no discutieran más. Realmente estaba harto. Pero prefirió no meterse, ya que sabía que sería peor. Por suerte su novia habló.

-Realmente me da rabia-dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo que?-dijo Lavander que ni se había inmutado de la llegada del Weasley

-Que actúen como niños inmaduros. Por favor déjensen de tantas pavadas y hagan las paces.-

-No pienso decirle nada, si ella no nos quiere más es su problema-dijo Ron

Hermione no hablaba, sin embargo de vez en cuando arqueaba las cejas o hacia algún gesto con la cara por los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Ronald, es imposible que nos cambie por ustedes, ustedes son como sus hermanos!!No digas más pavadas por favor!

-Es que me da rabia...como puede ser que haya cambiado tanto!!-

Ante este comentario Hermione habló.

-Así que te da rabia que me no me deje pisotear...estoy harta de que me usen!!! Entiéndanlo!! Tienen cerebro úsenlo una vez en su vida!!-y con esto se retiro hacia su cuarto. No quería oír a nadie más.

* * *

"Cómo no me entienden..."pensaba la castaña. "Lo único que les importa es el quidditch.."

De repente a su cabeza vino un nombre; Krum!!Hacía pila de tiempo que no lo veía!!!Que habría pasado??Estaría bien?? La carta!!!La que le había mandado!!"

Flash Back

_Hermione entraba a su cuarto después de una cena en la semana pasada._

_-He recibido una carta...- se dijo así misma.- Es de Krum..Qué querrá??...-la castaña dio un bostezo- Estoy muy cansada...mejor la leo mañana.- puso la carta sobre el escritorio, luego se cambio y sin darse cuenta coloco la ropa que se saco encima de la carta _

End of Flash Back

No había tenido el tiempo de leerla, en verdad se había olvidado. Había estado muy ocupada con la fiesta y el regalo de Luna y las pruebas. Sin pensarlo más busco la carta. La busco en el escritorio, en los cajones de este, en las estanteria, pero no la encontraba, estaba en el ropero, se había mezclado con la ropa de ella por eso le costo encontrarla. La agarró, la saco del sobre, la desdobló y se dispuso a leerla.

_Querida Hermione: _

_Como estas?? Supongo que bien. Me acaba de llegar una carta en la cual me proponen ser el entrenador del equipo de quidditch de los Búlgaros y no me pude negar, por lo tanto ahora no viviré más en Hogwarts iré de vez en cuando para entrenar a los Saporues, porque sigo siendo su entrenador y es mi deber. Estoy muy contento, discúlpame de no haber podido decírtelo cara a cara, pero la recibí hace unos minutos y ya estoy haciendo las maletas para irme para allá. Le pedí a Dumbledore que te dejara esta carta. Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible._

_Un beso grande_

_Vícktor_

Hermione no lo podía creer, sentía un hueco en el estomago, Vícktor debía de estar esperando su carta desde hacia como una semana y ella se había olvidado completamente de él. Y para peor ya casi no lo vería. Agarró un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

_Querido Vícktor:_

_Como Estas??Disculpa que no te he respondido antes, es que en Hogwarts hemos tenido muchas pruebas y he estado muy ocupada. También tuve que organizar el cumple de Luna. Espero que no estés enojado conmigo, es que cuando vi tu carta la puse en el escritorio y después me acosté y después me olvide y sin querer la guarde junto a la ropa. Espero que sepas que no me he olvidado de ti y que me sepas perdonar. Estoy muy contenta de que seas el entrenador del equipo Búlgaro...Te felicitó!!Pero te voy a extrañar mucho!_

_Te quiero mucho!!_

_Besos_

_Hermy_

Quería ir a la lechucería en ese momento pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado, así que el siguiente día a primera hora iría hasta allí.

Decidió cambiarse y acostarse, mañana sería un día muy largo...

* * *

Sonó el despertador, Hermione había cambiado el tono ya que no tenía ganas de escuchar a sus amigas. Se levantó se puso un Jean, unos zapatitos, una remera blanca de tiritas y arriba una amarilla escotada y se dirigió a la lechucería.

Cuando llegó su respiración era cortada ya que había corrido hasta llegar hasta allá; lo cual le había llevado tiempo ya que la lechucería estaba a una distancia importante de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ese era uno de los problemas de que el castillo fuera tan grande y para peor no los dejaban aparecerse...

Le ató la carta en la pata a una de las cuantas lechuzas que había, le dio una caricia en la cabecita y dejo que el animal se fuera volando. Se sentó un poco alejada (donde no se sintiera tanto el olor) ya que estaba cansada y todavía le quedaba tiempo para ir a desayunar, que tampoco estaba segura si iría.

-Mierda!!!-

Al oír esto Hermione saltó.

-Aik!!!Aik!!!Donde estas??Maldita ave!!-

Al oír hablar de nuevo al individuo que había ingresado Hermione se sorprendió. Qué hacia Draco tan temprano en la lechucería??

-Aik!!!Por fin te encuentro! Tienes que mandar esta carta urgente a casa ok? Que esperas?? Vé!!-dijo Draco dándole un empujón a Aik

Hermione se movió y sin darse cuenta apoyo su mano sobre una bolsa, la cual hizo un ruido que hizo que automáticamente el rubio mirara hacia el rincón donde se había originado el sonido.

-Maldita entrometida!!Me tienes harto!!!-Draco fue donde Hermione la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la levanto.

- El entrometido en todo caso eres tú! Yo estoy antes que vos aquí!-

-Y porque no hablabas, estabas intentando escuchar si decía algo??-

-Eres un maldito perseguido!! Yo no hable porque no tenía nada que decir...y yo no digo las cosas por decir...como otros...-

-Que estas insinuando Granger??-

-Interpreta lo que quieras, pero espero que tengas claro que yo no dije nada.-

-Que te dije sobre ese lenguaje Granger??- Draco se le acercó agarrándola del brazo.

-No se...ni me importa..- Hermione intentó soltarse pero no pudo.

-A donde crees que vas??? Después de faltarme el respeto de esa manera vas a pagar.-

Draco la aprisionó a la pared y junto su pecho con el de ella.

Hermione quedo paralizada ante esto, ella nunca había tenido tanto contacto físico con una persona, y menos de su sexo opuesto. Pero sin embargo no era la primera vez que estaba de esa manera con Draco.

-Porque no hablas ahora Granger?? No me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones???-

Hermione tuvo un impulso de pegarle en su punto débil (ya saben a que me refiero) pero este la tenía muy agarrada y encerrada.

Draco se acercó más y le dijo:-Como te gusta esto no?? Yo ya se que me deseas...pero me das asco..

-No se quien te crees que eres Malfoy...eres un egocéntrico de porquería... si tan solo supieras que es ser una mujer de verdad y no una zorra..

-Estas llamando a Pansy zorra?-

-No la defiendas ahora...tu sabes bien que eso es..-

Draco quería negarlo, pero lo que decía la castaña era verdad.

-Y tú eres una verdadera mujer Granger??- Draco la provocó mientras que sus bocas casi estaban juntas.

-Sí.-

En el momento que la castaña dijo esto Draco tuvo el impulso de besarla, esos labios rosas lo estaban volviendo loco. No pudo aguantar más la tentación y la besó. Hermione había recibido su primer beso, y nunca había sentido tal cosa. No solo sintió unas cosquillas en su cuerpo si no que sintió que volaba, se traslado a un paraíso en el cual todo era paz. Draco sintió algo muy parecido que con ninguna de las zorras con las que había estado había sentido jamás, ni siquiera con Pansy. Ambos sentían algo raro, incluso Draco que decía no tener sentimientos, pues fue la primera vez que los tuvo y le gustó. De pronto todos esos hermosos sentimientos se cortaron.

Hermione logró soltarse del rubio y se fue corriendo. Draco estaba en otro mundo, que había sentido...??? qué le había pasado..?? Cómo se le había escapado Hermione de esa manera...??? Su venganza seria Dulce….Pero como había besado a una sangre sucia??

* * *

Hermione no tenía ganas de ir a desayunar; a demás se le había hecho tarde. Le costó mucho trabajo concentrase, ya que el momento en la lechucería no desaparecía de su cabeza. Porque había sentido eso?? Como había llegado a ese punto?? Muchas preguntas le venían a la cabeza.. y no sabia porque pero no las podía responder

El día ya casi terminaba así que fue a cenar, porque sino sabía que sus defensas iban a bajar y ese fue el momento en que tuvo que enfrentar a sus amigos. Por suerte estos hablaron cuando la castaña ya estaba terminando de comer.

-Hermione tenemos que hablar-dijo Ron

-Te prometo que sí-dijo muy calmamente Hermione.-Los espero en la sala común.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió a la sala común. Espero a sus amigos unos minutos y aparecieron.

-Hola.-dijo ella

-Hola-dijo Ron

-Perdónenmen chicos.-dijo Hermione.-Pero realmente siento que me utilizan y no me gusta.

-Discúlpanos a nosotros Hermy..pero creo que tendrías que saber, después de tantos años de amistad que nosotros no te usamos.-dijo Ginny

-Yo les digo lo que siento.-dijo Hermione

-Bueno haremos lo posible para que no sientas más eso-dijo Ron

-Los quiero mucho chicos!!- y les fue a dar un abrazó

Pero Harry que no había hablado lo hizo interrumpiéndola.

Enserio creíste que te usábamos??- y se fue.

-Harry!!!Harry!!!-Ginny fue corriendo a buscarlo.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Lo podría a ver esperado de Ron pero de Harry no.

La castaña se fue a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir. No tenía ganas de hacer más nada.

* * *

En el cuarto Ginny hablaba con el niño que sobrevivió.

-Harry!!!Como pudiste decir eso??Ya habíamos arreglado todo!

-Entiéndeme Ginny. Hermione y yo hemos sido como hermanos!! Y que me diga esto ahora!!-

-Entiéndela a ella. No es que la usemos pero siempre le pedimos que nos ayude, ustedes le piden los apuntes, la tarea, capaz que se sentía saturada!!-

-Puede ser...-dijo Harry con tono comprensivo y un poco arrepentido.-lo que pasa es que yo he estado preocupado y esto lleno el vaso-

-Y porque has estado preocupado??-

-Por Voldemort...No te preocupes, no me ha hecho nada ni paso nada...Pero es raro que no haya atacado desde quinto año...y no quiero que les pase nada.-Harry se veía mal enserio.

-Debe estar juntando tropas...pero no te preocupes mientras no pase nada Harry. Vamos a estar bien mientras estemos juntos.-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también.- Ginny le dio un dulce beso en los labios.-Chau amor. Espero que mañana arregles todo con Herm...

-Sí, lo voy a intentar, pero después de la que me mande, va a estar complicado...-

-Ella lo va a entender.-y con esto la pelirroja se fue.

* * *

Hermione se levanto a desayunar, solo con la vaga esperanza de que Krum le haya respondido. Pero realmente no tenía ganas de ir...

Estaba en la sala común cuando Harry la tomo suavemente por el brazo y le dijo:

-Espera, te tengo que pedir perdón.-

-Como tener no tienes porque...pero te perdono..-Hermione no estaba de ánimos como para discutir, realmente ni se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido en la noche.

-Si, tengo que disculparme. Estuve muy mal. Lo que pasa es que he estado un poco preocupado.-

-Por qué?- Le preguntó Hermione por cortesía.

Harry le contó lo mismo que a su novia y el y Hermione volvieron a ser "hermanos".

* * *

Estaban en la mesa y de pronto las lechuzas entraron por las ventanas, con cartas, diarios y paquetes en sus patas y picos.

Hermione recibió el diario "El Profeta" como era de costumbre y pensó que también vendría otra lechuza a entregarle la respuesta de Krum. Pero para tristeza de ella eso no ocurrió.

"Que habrá ocurrido??""Estará bien??"Se habrá enojado conmigo??" todos estos pensamientos invadían la cabeza de la castaña.

-Estas bien??-Pregunto Ginny acariciando la cabeza de Hermione.

-Si, si...-dijo Hermione con su voz apagada

Le estaban pasando muchas cosas juntas...el beso de Draco...QUE?? Había besado a Draco...no; debía haber sido un sueño o una pesadilla...no lo podía creer...quien sos Hermione Granger quien sos?? Hasta que punto has llegado??Después se había ido Vícktor y por una semana no había hablado con él y ella no se había dado cuenta..

Respiro profundo y fue a clases.

A la hora del almuerzo se dirigió al comedor con su estado de ánimo por el suelo.

A penas comió una manzana y se fue a la siguiente clase.

* * *

Al terminar el día se fue a la enfermería ya que no se sentía muy bien.

-Hola Srta.Granger!-Le dijo Madame Pomfrey

-Hola.-Le dijo ella desanimadamente

-Pues Hermione, que tu estas muy pálida, no te has estado alimentando bien?-

-Pues...Digamos que no me he preocupado..-

-Siéntate en una camilla que te revisare.-

Luego de que Hermione se sentara le puso un termómetro debajo del brazo el cual te decía que era lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.-

-Como me imaginaba...tus defensas han bajado mucho...tienes un poco de Anemia, te falta hierro y vitaminas.-

-Oh..no!!-dijo muy triste la castaña. "Lo único que me faltaba!" pensó.

-Te daré este suplemento pero tendrás que alimentarte mejor.-

-Está bien. Cuando pueda vuelvo, porque tengo muchas ganas de seguir siendo asistenta en la enfermería siempre que me necesites.-

-La estaré esperando Srta.Granger-

Cuando estaba saliendo de la enfermería vio que entraban otras dos personas, que no eran necesariamente personas que deseaba ver. Eran Pansy y Draco..que hacían alli?

Con tan solo ver el pelo rubio de Draco, Hermione se estremeció; todavía no podía olvidar lo ocurrido con él, nunca lo podría olvidar.

"Hermione??""Qué hará aquí??..""Por qué me importa esa maldita Granger??.." "Malfoy contrólate!!!" se decía así mismo.

* * *

Hermione fue a su sala común y decidió no ir a cenar ya que se le había hecho muy tarde, así que pensaba comer fruta que tenía en su mini heladerita en el cuarto.

Cuando entró no había nadie, subió a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta observo que había un sobre en el suelo. Se agacho para agarrarlo y eso le causo un dolor terrible, sin duda que tenía que empezar a alimentarse mejor, pero simplemente no le venía el hambre.

Se fijo de quien era el sobre y se alegro mucho de ver que el remitente era Vícktor Krum. Se sentó en la cama y saco la carta del sobre, la desdobló y empezó a leerla.

_Hermy:_

_Hola!! Cómo estas?? Yo estoy muy bien y muy contento con este nuevo puesto de trabajo. Por suerte me va muy bien, y me pagan bárbaro. Dentro de poco voy a ir para allá, seguramente para la fiesta de Halloween. Hablando de eso...Te gustaría ir conmigo???Para mi sería un honor...a demás recordaríamos viejos tiempos...no te parece?? No te preocupes por lo de la carta, yo entiendo que tengas otras cosas que hacer, y que tengas que estudiar...Bueno la voy dejando por ahí. Tengo muchas cosas que organizar._

_Besos y abrazos de tu amigo: _

_Vícktor_

_PD: Yo también te quiero mucho..!_

De repente Hermione se sintió muy feliz, había recibido la respuesta de Krum!!Y no estaba enojado!!!

Pero sin embargo se preguntaba quién se la había depositado debajo de la puerta??..

"No importa; lo que importa es que él esta bien y no esta enojado contigo." Hermione no tenía ganas de preocuparse de eso, estaba muy contenta para dudas.

Agarro una pluma y un pergamino y empezó a escribir:

_Vícktor:_

_Me alegro enormemente que te este yendo bien y que no te hayas enojado conmigo por la "carta retrasada". Me encantaría ir contigo al baile!!El honor es todo mió... Estoy deseando verte!!!Mándame una carta antes de venir y arreglamos para vernos antes del baile. Pero no vas a venir antes??Porque todavía falta para la fiesta de Halloween. Espero tu respuesta ansiosa!!_

_Besos_

_Tú amiga por siempre:_

_Hermy_

Luego de terminar la carta, la puso en un sobre la sello y colocó el remitente y destinatario. Al recordar la lechucería un momento arruinó su felicidad, y en este aparecía Malfoy.

"Que sería lo importante que tenía que mandar a su casa??"...se puso a pensar Hermione. "Es Malfoy! Por Dios! No me tiene que importar…o si?"

Comió 2 manzanas y se fue a dormir.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews!! **

**No quiero ser insistente pero es lo que mas me da ánimos de escribir! Acepto dudas, críticas, todo! **

**Les prometo que les dejo otro prontito!**

**Besos**

**Xms.Felton**


	6. La venganza

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén muy bien. Bueno gracias oromalfoy por el review. Espero que para este capitulo me lleve la sorpresa de más reviews, ya que para mi es muy importante su opinión ya que como todavía no lo he terminado sus consejos me pueden ayudar a cambiar cosas. Así que espero todas sus críticas y dudas que tengan para este cap.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo!**

**La Venganza**

_Luego de terminar la carta, la puso en un sobre la sello y colocó el remitente y destinatario. Al recordar la lechucería un momento arruinó su felicidad, y en este aparecía Malfoy. _

_"Que sería lo importante que tenía que mandar a su casa??"...se puso a pensar Hermione. "Es Malfoy! Por Dios! No me tiene que importar…o si?" _

_Comió 2 manzanas y se fue a dormir._

* * *

En cuanto pudo Hermione le envió la carta a Krum y por suerte no se encontró con el rubio.

-Herm..Recibiste la carta de Krum?-le pregunto la pelirroja

-Sí..Fuiste tú entonces la que la deslizó por debajo de mi puerta?-

-Sí, espero que no te haya molestado, igual no te preocupes que no la leí, es que una lechuza la dejo cerca mío en la cena y decía tu nombre.-

-No pasa nada! Gracias por traérmela! A demás que confió en ti y se que no la abrirías –

-Y que es de la vida de él, como anda?-

-Muy bien.- Hermione le contó la historia de su amigo y luego de temer un día más de clases se fue a dormir, ya que el día siguiente se dormiría tarde.

* * *

El gran día había llegado, dos momentos encontrados sucederían y ninguno de los protagonistas tenía idea de los planes del otro. Una fiesta y una venganza...que ocurrirá??

Hermione había planeado todo, le había pedido a Ronald que fuera a buscar a Luna alrededor de las 7pm y que luego vinieran juntos a la sala común.

Las chicas decoraron la habitación con guirnaldas y pancartas que decían "Looney te queremos" o "Feliz cumple Luna!!". La castaña había ordenado y limpiado el cuarto, el cual había quedado muy bonito.

Se estaba aproximando la hora así que Ginny fue a decirle a su hermano que vaya yendo a buscar Looney.

* * *

Ron espero 5 minutos a Luna y ella salió de su sala común. Al verla el pelirrojo se puso muy colorado, no sabía porque pero simplemente pasaba...el se ponía así. Le entrego su regalo y Luna dijo...

-Qué es esto?

-Es un regalo para ti..

-Porque?

-Porque eres la persona más buena y hermosa de este mundo...y porque es tu cumpleaños!-

Sin pensarlo Luna le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Ron, este se puso más rojo que su cabello.

-Y tu eres el hombre más caballero y bueno de este mundo...

Luna abrió el regalo y al ver lo que era abrazó al chico.

-Es Precioso!!-Luna sostenía en sus manos un hermoso prendedor con 5 diamantes en el centro...-Pero te debes de haber gastado una fortuna por esto!

-No menos de lo que tú te mereces...

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde las chicas esperaban a Luna en el dormitorio de Hermione.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin

-Repasemos todo otra vez-dijo Draco.-Quiero que todo salga a la perfección

-Yo iré al sector de chicos-dijo Spencer

-Goyle y yo iremos al ala oeste de la sala común-dijo Crabbe

-Y yo iré al ala este de la sala común-agregó Blaise-y tu adonde iras?

-Y pues a los dormitorios de las chicas-

-No me quieres dejar a mí esa parte???-preguntó Zabini

-NO-

-Por qué no?

-Porque no y punto.- dijo fastidiado Draco que no pensaba decirle su verdadera intención

-Ah...quiero ver a las garotas de Gryffindor...

-Ja-ja...

Pansy vio a los chicos reunidos y se imagino de lo que estaban hablando entonces se dirigió a su novio y le dijo:-Draco...yo quiero mi amor.-

-No, vas a ir y punto.

-Porque no?

-Porque no quiero que te agarre una histeria por los montones de cucarachas que va a ver!

-Ah...tienes razón mejor me quedo...-dijo la chica, que le tenía mucho miedo a las cucarachas

* * *

Luna subió a la habitación de Hermione y toco a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta así que giró el pestillo. Estaba muy oscuro así que prendió la luz y...

-SORPRESA!!!!- todas las chicas gritaron juntas, prendiendo la luz y comenzando a cantar:-"QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLAS QUERIDA LUNA, QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ!!"

-Chicas!!No puedo que hayan hecho todo esto para mi! Muchísimas gracias!-

-Te mereces mucho más que esto!- le dijo Hermione

-Es verdad Looney, tu eres el sol en el lugar más oscuro!-agregó Ginny

-Te queremos mucho Luna!

Las chicas le dieron un fuerte abrazo y luego le entregaron los regalos.

-Chicas!!!Gracias!!!Realmente no me lo imaginaba.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que Luna estaba muy contenta. Le entregaron el vestido y

Luna se tuvo que sentarse.

-Chicas es hermoso!!Les debe de haber costado mucho..no tendrían que haber gastado tanto!!.-

Parvati estiró la mano entregándole otro regalo que contenía el collar y los pendientes que hacían juego

-Otro más? No puedo aceptarlo..-dijo rehusándose a agarrarlo

-Pues tienes que...-dijo Parvati haciendo que su amiga lo tomara

Cuando lo abrió quedo muy sorprendida y no pudo abrir la boca para decirles cuan agradecida estaba.

-No te gusta??-pregunto Lavander para comprobar que Luna seguía con vida

-No...me encanta!!!Y con esto asfixió a sus amigas del abrazo tan enorme que les dió-Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!!

-De nada!-dijo Parvati

-Bueno y ahora...que empiece la fiesta – dijo Ginny que tenías muchas ganas de divertirse

Colocaron los regalos aún lado y empezaron a hacer lo que hacían comúnmente en sus piyamas party. Contarse anécdotas, chistes, chismes, chicos (embromaban siempre a la castaña con este tema), profesores (Hermione realmente detestaba eso, y más ahora con su tío). Y después cantaban, actuaban y bailaban, en fin siempre eran noches espectaculares...excepto esa.

* * *

Mintras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Vamos Spencer!!Apúrate!- decía el rubio irritado ya que se les había hecho un poco tarde.

-Y cuanto van a demorar??-le preguntó Pansy que quería esperar a su novio de una manera especial

-Una hora o dos..no estoy muy seguro...pero mas o menos eso.-le respondió él.

-Bueno entonces te espero en mi cuarto.-

El Slytherin no sabía que decir, últimamente su novia se estaba volviendo una carga, y muy pesada, pero para que dejara de insistir decidió acordar que sí.

Los Slytherin (Spencer, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe y Draco) agarraron las bombas y antes de salir de la sala se hicieron un hechizo para ser invisible.

Salieron y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron no había nadie afuera, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que apareciera alguien y las serpientes pudieran meterse.

Draco estaba contento por fin podría satisfacerse, podría vengarse...

Cuando atravesaba la sala común vio a Harry y pensó "Maldito Potter, veremos si eres tan valiente después de esta noche.."

Las chicas estaban muy animadas hablando cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se cerró.

-Quién anda ahí??.-preguntó Hermione, que tenía un mal presentimiento..

-Herm..debe de haber sido el viento...-dijo despreocupada Parvati.

-Mejor vayamos a otro cuarto..-dijo Hermione levantándose.

-Pero hemos decorado este!!.-dijo Lavander

-Bueno no importa, agarren la comida y los regalos...y vayamos a otro cuarto..para dormir venimos a este...Les parece?-

-Pero Herm!!-dijo Ginny.-Por qué te preocupas tanto??

-Por favor!-dijo Hermione que estaba preocupada..Sentía como una presencia. A demás el viento no era tan fuerte…no podía creer como sus amigas eran tan ingenuas.

"Pero que hacen estas malditas perras con Granger??" "Maldita sea..no puede ser!!!" pensaba Draco mientras observaba los sexy que estaban las chicas, en especial Hermione.

-Chicas, hagamos lo que dice Hermione, no cambia nada, y si ella se siente mejor...-dijo Luna que era la más pacifica de todas, y generalmente siempre tenía soluciones.

Las chicas aceptaron.

-Chicas las alcanzó más adelante, iré al baño- dijo la castaña que en verdad quería asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el cuarto..

Cuando las chicas salieron ella cerró la puerta.

Vio para todos lados con la varita en alto y recordó el momento en que se abrió la puerta.

"Maldición" pensó Draco que veía como el hechizo para ser invisible desaparecía.

De repente el rubio salió de su escondite y agarró a la castaña por atrás poniéndole una mano en la boca. Apuntó las manos de Hermione y con un hechizo hizo que no las pudiera mover y así soltara la varita, lo mismo hizo con los pies.

La dio vuelta y le dijo:-Que linda que estas Granger...jaja..Provocadora..y después le decías zorra a Pansy...-

Hermione mordió la mano de Draco y este la saco de la boca.

-La diferencia es que yo uso esta ropa (un short bien corto.. y una remera con gran escote) para dormir, y no para ir a clases--- Hermione tenía mucha vergüenza Draco la estaba viendo prácticamente en ropa interior.

-La cosa es que la usas no??-

-Que quieres Malfoy??Vete!-

-Quiero vengarme! Yo te advertí que me debes respetar y desde que llegamos a Hogwarts haces de todo menos eso.-

-Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana- dijo Hermione sin pensarlo. " Oh no!!que he dicho! Por qué estoy siendo tan impulsiva últimamente?? Siendo yo una persona que piensa antes de actuar!-

-Me parece que no estas en posición de hacerte la viva Hermione-dijo Draco sin darse cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre.

"Me a dicho Hermione??"

"Le he dicho Hermione??"

-Ya te he dicho que no te tengo miedo Draco!-

"Me a dicho Draco??"

"Le he dicho Draco??"

-Pues ya veremos si me tienes miedo ahora- y con esto la puso arriba de la cama y se le tiro encima.

-Sal de encima mió-

-No..- Draco rozo los labios de la castaña sintiendo como el cuerpo de esta se paralizaba la provocó un poco y finalmente acortó la distancia con un beso en el que Hermione en vez de rechazarlo lo aceptó y lo profundizo. Al ver la reacción de la castaña Draco tuvo un impulso y tocó las manos de la castaña con la varita, estas se separaron y rodearon el cuello del rubio.

Ambos chicos se trasladaron a un mundo en el cual podían estar juntos sin importar la sangre, el apellido, la casa o la familia, sentían que todo era distinto y no lo querían sentir, sería muy arriesgado... PAZ, PASIÓN, LIBERTAD...todo eso y mucho más describía a ese beso.

Hermione corto el beso diciendo:-para..por favor..-

El rubio dijo-yo sabía que me deseabas...-

Hermione no sabía que sentía y menos sabía que decir ya que ella había sido culpable de esa situación.

-Yo también te deseo...-Dijo el rubio sabiendo que estaba peligrando todo y aunque no la quería desear era la verdad. Las ganas de volverle la vida un infierno había hecho que se fijara más en ella, que la controlara más, pero al no poder obtenerla, tan fácilmente como lo hacia con todas le causo una obsesión por ella.

-Me tengo que ir...tengo que ver a las chicas.-Dijo Hermione recordando el cumpleaños de Luna..

Draco salió encima de ella y le dijo:- eso no va a ser posible..dentro de unos minutos unas bombas explotaran...te aconsejo que te quedes aquí...segura conmigo...

-Bombas??Tengo Que avisarle a las chicas déjame irme Malfoy...-

-No..no te iras...-

La castaña rodó por la cama y cayo en el suelo, cogió la varita y lo apuntó antes de que él se diera cuenta.

-Veté.-

El rubio susurro un hechizo y se hizo invisible de nuevo

Draco se fijo la hora y aunque no quería irse se le había hecho tarde y tenía que encontrarse con Pansy...

Le dijo "chau" y se fué. La gryffindor se soltó los pies y salió corriendo de su habitación para avisarles a las chiquilinas. Las chicas no entendieron bien pero se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione que era la más segura...o más bien dicho la más alejada de la sala común.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hermione se acordó de lo que Fred y George le habían dicho, pero como no estaba segura de si eran esas bombas decidió avisar a todos y ponerlos a salvo.

* * *

Se dirigió al centro de la sala y dijo 3 veces "Acurocuc", luego tomo el cronómetro que apreció arriba de una mesa y volvió a repetir tres veces la palabra "Acurocuc".

Las bombas se dieron a ver y luego de un tiempo desaparecieron.

-Que ha sucedido aqui??- se preguntaban todos los leones

-Yo tengo la respuesta a eso...-dijo Hermione buscando la manera de mentirles

-Y cual es??-pregunto Dean Thomas muy interesado

-Pues..Cuando estaba dirigiéndome al dormitorio de Ginny sentí un tic-tac..Conjure un hechizo y listo...-dijo Hermione con esperanzas de que le creyeran y resumiendo un poco lo ocurrido

-Eres nuestra héroe!!-Dijo Ron de manera irónica pero con buena intención

Todos estallaron en risas pero Hermione volvió a interrumpir con un silbido.

-Nadie se puede enterar de que las bombas no han explotado, porque sino van a intentar atacarnos de nuevo.-

-Tienes razón- la apoyaban unos

-Si, es verdad- decían otros

* * *

Las chiquilinas estaban volviendo a la habitación de Hermione cuando Ginny pregunto:

-Sabes quienes fueron??-

-Si, porque cuando salí de la habitación vi a Malfoy y a sus amigos salir de la sala-mintió la castaña

Parvati se acerco a sus amigas y les dijo: -saben que significa esto??LA GUERRA.-

Las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Hermione. Se sentaron en ronda y empezaron a construir ideas para contraatacar.

Ninguna era convincente, algunas demasiadas arriesgadas, otras tontas..les llevaría tiempo encontrar una que les gustara a todas...

Siguieron el pijama party comúnmente ignorando lo que había ocurrido antes..Aunque Hermione no lo podía ignorar..que estaba pasando entre Draco y ella??

-Hermy..estas distante estas bien??.-dijo preocupada Luna

-Porque no iba a estarlo??Si estoy con las mejores amigas que podría desear!!- y con esto las abrazó.-debe ser que estoy empezando a tener sueño..

-Si es posible..yo también estoy-bostezó-empezando a tener sueño.-dijo Ginny

-Si..porque no vamos a dormir??-dijo Parvati

-Pero que chicas aburridas son mis amigas!!jaja-dijo Lavander que estaba acostumbrada a trasnochar.

Las chicas se acostaron y Hermione antes de imitarlas puso un hechizo en el que a pesar de que intentaran tirar la puerta abajo si ella no lo deshacía no podrían pasar. Ella sabía que era un poco arriesgado, pero ya no sabía que esperar del rubio.

* * *

Luego de estar con su novia Draco se reunió con sus amigos en unos sillones de la sala común.

-Los Gryffindor deben de estar corriendo de una lado a otro sin respirar, buscando una solución para que desaparezcan todas las cucarachas y el olor...Jajajajaja- Blaise estaba contento...siempre que hacían bien algo que Malfoy había ordenado estaba de buen humor...- Imaginate a Granger corriendo de un lado a otro...en piyamas...que lastima que sea sangre sucia no?? Porque sino sin pensarlo dos veces estaria con ella...

Al escuchar esto Draco saltó:-Por favor Zabini..no digas pavadas quieres? Porque te interesa Granger??-

-Opa...que te ha agarrado ahora Draco??-Dijo Spencer ante la reacción de su amigo..

-Que no te has dado cuenta lo que dijo de esa..esa...insignificante sa..sa..sangre sucia??-

-Te sientes bien??-dijo Goyle

-Si, perfectamente bien; simplemente que odio que la gente diga estupideces.-

-Bueno Draco...tu sabes que siempre me ha gustado Granger...era solo una broma..Una suposición...desear algo que no vas a obtener..me entiendes??-dijo Blaise

-Si, sí.

-Y tu por que has demorado más?-pregunto Jack intrigado

-Problema mío.- Luego de decir esto se dirigió a su cuarto...todo lo que había pasado esa noche iba a influir en un futuro.

"Que era lo que sentía por Hermione...como había pasado todo tan rápido??...Qué estaba sucediendo con él?? Porqué había pasado eso?? Como había llegado a tal punto...siendo él un Malfoy, un slytherin, un futuro Mortifago y ella...ella...nada que ver con él. Tendría que terminar esto y volver a tener la relación que tenía anteriormente" pensó el rubio

Los Slytherin no tenían idea que por la astucia de la castaña su plan había fallado y lo más gracioso era que ellos creían que había marchado a la perfección.

* * *

Al día siguiente las serpientes creyeron que iban a escuchar comentarios de los gryffindor de la noche anterior, y para sorpresa de ellos no fue así.

Además Hermione había pedido a todos que esto no lo comentaran así los slytherin creían que su plan había funcionado.

Luna estaba muy contenta, a pesar del pequeño problemita con las bombas, la noche había sido alucinante.

Las chicas estaban muy cansadas y para peor tenían que estudiar. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que tenía muchas cosas que hacer para la semana, y no tenía adelantado nada.

Agarro lo que necesitaba y se puso a hacer las tareas. La chica se enorgulleció al darse cuenta que había terminado todo en cuestión de poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía muchas cosas para hacer.

Decidió ir a su cuarto y ordenar. Retiró los colchones, limpió los restos de comida y los papeles que estaban en el suelo y saco las guirnaldas y las pancartas.

Cómo no tenía nada para hacer y sus amigas seguían estudiando decidió ordenar el ropero, y se dio cuenta que en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade tendría que comprarse ropa ya que quería renovarse.

* * *

La tarde había pasado rápida, cuando termino de ordenar se dirigió abajo y con sus amigos fue a cenar.

Septiembre estaba llegando a su fin lo que significaba dos cosas: que el gran partido se acercaba y que la fiesta de Halloween también

Harry aún estaba preocupado por no recibir ninguna llamada de su jefa de casa, y se estaba decidiendo por ir a hablar él.

-Harry cuando llegue el momento irá buscarte, ten paciencia- le decía Hermione

-No, no tengo paciencia, tengo que saber todo ya! Tengo que tener preparado a mi equipo!-

-Mi amor, estamos preparados no te preocupes tanto...-dijo Ginny

Con este comentario Harry explotó.

-Qué no me preocupe??Faltan unas pocas semanas para el partido y en todo lo que va del año hemos practicado solo 1 vez, y por suerte que ya sabíamos quienes elegir para el equipo este año, porque sino no sabría que haría!!-

-Pues...tienes razón Harry, yo quiero practicar más, pero esta muy complicado conseguir la cancha para practicar...siempre esta ocupada..-dijo Ron algo preocupado también

-Igual por suerte ya la he reservado y tengo autorización firmada por la Profesora McGonacall y el profesor Dumbledore para 2 días...ahora no me acuerdo exactamente cuales pero ta...-

-Menos mal que tienes autorización de McGonacall y de Dumbledore porque ya sabes como es Malfoy y siempre nos viene con las autorizaciones de Snape...ahora si no va a poder decirnos nada..-dijo Ronald apoyando al ojiverde.

Con tan solo escuchar el nombre de la persona que había causado sentimientos maravillosos en ella pero también sentimientos de odio, Hermione no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos...

"Que será lo que oculta Draco detrás de esa barrera de hielo que no solo ocultan la verdad en sus ojos sino en su corazón.." se preguntaba la castaña.."Lo tengo que averiguar..." pero por otra parte su mente le decía "No Hermione!" "Lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de él"

Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común y luego se fueron a dormir.

Hermione se preguntaba si le habría llegado la carta a Vícktor, que suponía que sí y cuando le respondería.

* * *

La semana comenzó bien, aunque Hermione andaba muy dispersa ya que todavía seguía temiendo que Draco dijera algo sobre la conexión entre ella y Johny Pepe. No entendía porque todavía no había dicho nada, habría algo que le estaban escondiendo?? Esto la estaba atomizando, tenía muchas dudas y no podía responderlas.

Hermione fue a almorzar y se alegro mucho ya que vio que una lechuza se dirigía hacia ella y no podía ser otra carta que no fuera la de Krum. Ya que el profeta siempre venía en una lechuza gris, y aquella era marrón.

Se dirigió hacia fuera y comenzó a leerla:

_Herm:_

_Hola! Ya he pedido una semana de vacaciones pero no estoy seguro cuando me la van a dar, si es que me la dan...No, no voy a poder ir antes, este trabajo me ocupa mucho tiempo. Disculpa mi retraso, es que estoy muy ocupado...No creo que pueda enviarte muchas cartas hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver. Bueno después infórmame si es de disfraces, o formal, así se que llevar puesto._

_Te quiero mucho!!_

_Víctor Krum_

Hermione se puso la carta sobre el pecho como si lo abrazara a él. La fue a guardar pero de pronto Draco le saco la carta de las manos.

-Pues miremos...un admirador de Granger...-dijo el rey de Slytherin

-Dámela-dijo firmemente Hermione

-No...-

Hermione saco la varita sin pensar, ya que no tenía ganas de discutir, tampoco pensó las consecuencias que podía tener eso, lo apuntó y repitió:-Dámela Malfoy.-

-Srta.Granger-dijo una voz detrás de Hermione que ella reconoció inmediatamente-Que hace??-

**Fin del cap!**

**Espero que les haya gustado…quien será que pilló a Hermione???...eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo…jeje**

**Bueno espero sus reviews! Como ya les he dicho escuchó ((o más bien dicho leo..jaja)) críticas buenas y malas!**

**Besos**

**Xms.Felton**


End file.
